AllStar Superman
by Mimick
Summary: A fan fic series telling timeless tales of Superman without restricting continuity. Active again
1. Chapter 1: Only the Beginning

**Superman and all affiliated characters are copyrighted and trademarked by DC Comics, a subsidiary of AOL-Time Warner. This fan-fiction based series is written for fun and to improve my skills as a writer/author. I do not seek to make profits from these stories.**

**All-Star Superman #1 "Only the Beginning"**

Metropolis was tranquil as it could ever be thanks to its greatest protector. However, despite the peaceful calm that exhibited over the city of tomorrow, Superman could not rest without making sure that all of its inhabitants were safe and sound. His ever watchful and alert gaze spanned all of the five boroughs of Metropolis, scanning for anything out of place. He flew upwards and his eyes turned to the dreaded Lexcorp tower that stood as testament of the dynasty of the Luthor family from Lionel to his son Lex. Distant explosions took the man of steel's attention and he swiveled his head to his right. The entire slum and Hobbs bay had been engulfed in fire. Superman flew directly towards the area examining quickly and carefully what caused the explosion and the fire. With a gust of his super breath, he blew out the flames. Then with a spin, he drew up all the chemicals from the broken chemical drums into the air and displaced them inside of an empty water tower. Superman took one quick look over the area to see if any one was hurt, but there were no signs of a body amidst the wreckage. He took off heading skyward unaware of what floated in the bay.

---

Lois lit a cigarette and looked out the window of her expansive apartment. She looked back at her monitor and the paper she was writing. Superman: The Myth. She had written some fifteen pages every day since his appearance and it had made the longest article, she had ever written. Perry suggested she convert it into a book and sell it, but there was just something about the words on the screen that made them so private. Lois opened the door after being interrupted from her thoughts and Clark stood outside with his hair wet and slicked back. He looked at her behind those nerdy glasses that became the only recognizable thing to her.

"Hi, Clark."

"Oh, hi Lois. I was wondering if you would to go and get a bit to eat."

"Its late Clark."

"I know," Clark said as he shut the door behind him. "I just well…I guess I was wondering how you were doing."

"I suppose I'm fine. I'm still wondering how I survived that reactor explosion."

"Gee Lois. We all know it was thanks to Superman."

"I know that's what he said, but I didn't…never mind."

Clark fiddled with the tip of his derby. "Listen Lois. I know that close brush with death has you wondering, but I think your thinking about it too much."

"You think so."

"I know _so_."

"You know I think I will take you up on that offer. Where do you wanna go?"

"Um, well I think Big Belly Burgers would still be open this late."

"All right, let me get my coat." Lois said.

Clark opened the door for Lois, sighed, and placed his derby back on his head as he followed right behind her.

---

The rich backdrop of Lexcorp's penthouse office muffled the malevolence that echoed off the man who sat at the head of one of the world's largest empires. He looked out at the Metropolis that his father's company built and that he himself had expanded beyond its meager borders. Lex turned his head to the secretary that stood behind him and he crooked a smile.

"What is it Miss Tessmacher?"

"I got those files you wanted on your father's business dealings."

"Put them on my desk and leave."

"Yes sir."

Lex waited a moment until he heard the door shut then turned and sat down to look over the files. Names, that's all he could see. Every one of them was of people he was not familiar with. Lex dialed a number and spent a few moments on the phone with one of his trusted private investigators. After he finished, he directed his attention to the paper on his desk and the figure that stood out to him as everything he couldn't be.

"Well Clark. It looks our game begins _anew_."

---

"Wow. This burger is good. Nice pick Smallville."

"Thanks Lois."

"So what article are you working on?"

"Well I'm working on the reactor story and the fire at Hobbs bay."

"There was a fire…at Hobbs bay? My god was any one hurt?"

"Thankfully no one so far. Superman was on the scene and took care of it."

"Wait, what were you doing near the Slums and Hobbs Bay?"

"I was out for a walk. Couldn't sleep," Clark shrugged.

"Dangerous part of town to take a walk."

"I know, but Superman makes it safer."

"When he's around, but he can't always be around, Smallville."

"Yeah that's true."

"You should take some self-defense lessons. My sister's boyfriend gives out lessons. I could get you signed up."

"Oh. No. I couldn't. I'm not comfortable with fighting."

"Don't be such a _wuss_. Jesus Clark. You could use some lessons," Lois said.

"No thanks. But thanks for offering."

Clark pulled out the tab for their meals and laid out the table then got up while grabbing his hat and jacket. "I'll see you later, Lois."

"Where you going?"

"I'm going home. It's _oh_ three thirty a.m. You should get to bed yourself."

"I will in a little bit. See you later Clark."

"Bye."

---

Lois passed through the staff room rubbing her sleepy eyes and taking her seat at her cubicle. She looked at Clark who looked so fresh eyed and snorted her disgust.

"How do you do it? I barely got a four hours in."

"Yoga."

"You actually practice that stuff?"

"Yep."

"Does it work?"

"Yep."

"Could you teach me?"

"Uh well if you want to learn. I suppose I could."

"Great. What time should I stop by your apartment?"

"Well I uh…four o'clock would be fine. I guess."

"Good. My last interview appointment is over at three forty five so I will swing on by," Lois said.

Perry walked out from the pressroom chomping down on his cigar with his eyes twitching. He looked at all the faces for two people and yelled their names loud enough to stop every one in their tracks.

"Kent! Lane! My office! Now!"

Clark and Lois shut the door behind them and sat down wondering what he wanted.

"Great Caesar's ghost! Have either of you seen the morning edition of Star?"

"Um, no chief."

"Lane?"

"Me neither," Lois yawned.

"It seems there was a chemical spill which caused a fire in Hobbs bay. According to the Metropolis Star's Stephan Byrne, the fire was not an accident. Now how come we are not on top of this story?"

"I just started this story last night, Chief. I was at the scene when Superman arrived."

"Well Kent why haven't you finished the article!"

"I was still investigating the cause Chief."

Perry took a deep breath then let it out, "I don't care how you do it, but I want the Planet to out scoop the Star! Now get going!"

"Right Chief."

Clark followed Lois out of the office to the elevator and slipped his hat on. The elevators opened and they both stepped aboard and got on. Clark gazed at Lois for a moment and turned his back to the wall.

"Lois. I have been thinking."

"What's that Smallville?"

"Would you like to…what I mean to say is…Uh I just want to know…"

"Whatever you have to say can wait till we finish with this story Clark."

"Right."

---

Stephan Byrne adjusted his tie and looked at the mirror while smiling. His perfect clean-cut image sheltered something that hid beneath the surface. He ran a finger against the scar across his right breast and looked at his headline, which had earned him praise from his editor and a handsome raise. Something he never thought possible with how his life was going so dreadfully before. He turned to the busty woman who sat inside of his comfortable convertible with its top down and he felt a hunger that soon would be quenched.

"So where do you want to go Debra?" Stephan asked with a toothy grin.

"Anywhere where you and I can – _be a lone_."

"I think I know just the spot," Stephan said as he licked his lips.

---

Clark wrote down on his note pad everything the security guard had seen up until the fire while Lois took the testimony of the chemical disposal unit sent by Lexcorp. Clark slipped his pen back into his pocket as Lois walked over to him and she let out an exasperated huff.

"He didn't know anything about what Byrne was talking about," Lois said.

"Neither does the security guard. All he knew was a fire broke out and Superman put it out."

"Isn't it odd that Lexcorp has been around."

"Yes, it is since these are not their chemicals."

"You would think they would leave this to the disposal unit of which the chemicals did belong to."

"Maybe they are just being helpful, Lois."

"I don't buy that for a moment, Smallville."

"Ok, what is going through your head, Lois?"

"Nothing concrete. We best see what the police have and then investigate Byrne. His story seems to vanished as quickly as it appeared."

---

Lex called in the person who knocked on his door and he spun around to look the man in the eyes. He smiled and sat the baseball in his hand down lightly on the desk.

"What's up Byrne?"

"_You_!"

"Me?" Lex said. "What did I do?"

"You have ruined my reputation!"

"What _reputation_?"

Stephan tossed the desk aside like it was a paper weight and picked Lex up off the ground like he was a mere child. His body protruded jagged spikes and his skin became gray and hairless.

"You have just met your _Doomsday_!"

Lex went flying out the window of his office and fell several floors before being picked up by a red and blue blur. Lex looked at the spit curl and the big wide S then turned his head in disgust as he was safely lowered into the room. Superman stepped in front of Lex and eyed Stephan.

"Calm down, there is no reason to fight."

"There is plenty of reason to fight!"

Stephan tackled Superman back out the window and they both crashed onto the sidewalk below. The man of tomorrow socked the creature off him and drove his shoulder into the man-monster's chest. Stephan dug his feet into the ground and sent the metropolis marvel sailing over his shoulders onto the busy street. A passing car screeched to a halt before Superman and looked at the gray brute that charged towards him. The driver got out and ran for safety as Superman got to his feet.

"Stop this. It doesn't have to be this way."

Stephan laughed, "There is no turning back now. The change has already turned me away from moral sympathies. In a few moments…I will no longer remember my own name."

Superman slammed the sole of his boot into the changed Stephan's gut and kicked him upside the chin. Three more blows to the face made the monster reel. Superman struck him with a powerful and hard right cross that knocked Stephan across the street and into the Lexcorp tower. Stephan slid down and sagged to his knees before falling onto his face.

The basking of cheers didn't change the intensity of the moment. Because Superman now trained his eyes on Lex Luthor wondering just what had changed Stephan Byrne into a monster and worst of all made him a threat that maybe too dangerous to live.


	2. Chapter 2: Fancy That

**Superman and all affiliated characters are copyrighted and trademarked by DC Comics, a subsidiary of AOL-Time Warner. This fan-fiction based series is written for fun and to improve my skills as a writer/author. I do not seek to make profits from these stories.**

**All-Star Superman #2 "Fancy that…"**

The Lexoil workers watched in astonishment as the metropolis marvel moved the wreckage of their freight with considerable ease. All of them cheered as Superman brought their friend and fellow worker out from his trapped position behind the freight wreckage.

"I think he should be okay. I didn't see any broken bones or any injuries of any kind."

"Thanks Superman."

Superman winked as he took to the sky faster then mere mortal eyes could follow.

---

Miss Tessmacher walked in and laid the reports on Lex's desk while he was on the phone. After dismissing her, he looked at the reports and the photos of Superman on the scene. He leaned back in his chair and smiled before casting a glance out the window.

"Let's see what else you can do."

---

"Kent! Where in Sam Blazes is he?" Perry said as he looked around the congested pressroom.

"He hasn't come in yet, Chief."

The elevator hissed and Clark stepped off. Perry motioned him to come over and Clark stumbled when he nicked his foot on the closing door and nearly fell on his face. Lois turned away with a hand over her eyes in embarrassment.

"What is it, Chief?"

"Kent, I read that report you sent me. It was just what we needed for today's edition."

"What report?" Lois asked.

"His report on the Lexoil accident," Perry replied.

Lois looked at Clark as a sheepish grin crossed his face.

"What are you smiling for, Kent? Get back to work!"

"Yes sir, err Chief."

Clark took his seat at his cubicle and went to work with Lois staring at him with a somewhat irritated look before she returned to work. Clark had seven pages typed in under a second when his super hearing picked up some disturbing sounds.

"Crap, get out of the way! The carriage tore loose!"

Clark sat up from his seat and discreetly made his way to an exit. Lois looked up and saw that he was gone. She scratched her head then went back to work.

---

Lex watched the collection of videos that built up in his private viewing room and he turned to the scientists who sat at the table next to his lounging couch. He walked up to them, sat the remote down, and took a seat at the head of the table with his hands folded behind him.

"So, analysis or theories on how he's capable of such feats?"

"My guess would be hyper-synthesis of solar energy allows him to perform well outside of normal human means. I would say he is quite physically capable of almost anything any metahuman we have studied can do."

"Other opinions?" Lex asked.

"I concur with Dr. Hamilton. This Superman seems to be a battery for radiation specifically ultra-violet, but I would hazard a guess that certain radiations wouldn't agree with him."

"Like what?"

"Suppose chunks of Superman's home planet fell to earth. The amount of radiation they could have been exposed to would have created a unique yet lethal way of harming the man of steel," Dr. Hamilton said.

"Thank you, Dr. Hamilton. Dr. Stone. I need to be alone now."

Lex left his chair and opened the safe behind the picture of his father. Inside was a rare green meteorite. He examined it behind its lead lining and a smile formed on his face.

---

The Man of Steel set the large ocean liner back into position gently so that the crews below could get the passengers off and examine the large hole in the outer haul. Superman heard a hypersonic transmission being broadcast and he tuned into while keeping his eyes on the work crews.

"I know you can hear me, Superman. This hypersonic signal is only a frequency that you can hear. I have a preposition for you. One that I don't think you can refuse. Meet me in the Lexcorp Tower in five minutes or…well let's just say that ocean liner will be the least of your worries."

Superman created a structural gurney to hold the ocean liner firmly then flew swiftly to the Lexcorp Tower. Once he was inside, he heard second transmission that lured him into the middle of the room. The metropolis marvel suddenly felt ill and dropped to one knee as his strength quickly left him. He looked around trying to find the source of his weakness. He gazed upwards to find a glowing green rock perched above him in a glass container. He tried to get to his feet, however his legs felt like lead. He crawled along the floor to remove himself from the harmful rays of this green rock when a foot struck him across the jaw and he blacked out.

---

Perry looked around the office before stopping at Clark's cubicle. He had a puzzled expression on his face. He cleared his throat and walked over to Lois who was working on her article.

"Do you know where Kent went to?"

"Nope. He was there one minute then gone the next."

"I had a assignment for him, but I guess you'll have to do it."

"What is it?"

"The Ace of Clubs bar owned by Bibbo Bibbowski was attacked last night. I was going to have Kent cover it, but you may as well do it."

"All right Perry."

---

Superman awoke with his body still aching and in dire pain. The green rock was not too far from him. He shifted his gaze to the shadowed figure near the rock and blinked twice trying to clear his vision.

"Who…are you?"

"You don't remember me, Clark?"

Superman's eyes widened.

"I didn't think you would forget your old friend, Lex."

"I think your mistaken, Luthor."

"No, I don't think I am," Lex said as he kneeled before Superman. "I'm not stupid Clark. Don't act like I am."

"What do you want, Luthor?"

"Must you address me by my last name, _Kent_?"

Superman looked away.

"What I want is simple. Clark. I want you to stay out of my affairs here in Metropolis. In fact I want you to leave Metropolis."

"I can't do that…"

"Your looking awful green there, champ. Are you sure you don't want to concede and leave?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess there is no changing your mind. So I think you and this darling rock from your home planet should get comfy."

After Luthor was gone Superman struggled to break his chains, but he couldn't. He looked around for some way of getting rid of the green rock. He scoped out his surroundings using his weakening X-Ray vision when the large metal box that rested above the green rock obstructed his sight. Superman recognized it for what it was and he used his super-breath to suction the box down on top of rock. He waited a moment in baited breath wondering if the lead lined box would rid him of his problem. It took a few moments before he felt his strength return and he snapped the chains that bounded his arms to his side. He peered over the box to discover it had come down with its top removed so the green rock was safe inside of its lead lined interior. Once the man of tomorrow disposed of the box and its contents he flew towards Lexcorp Tower where Lex Luthor was sitting at his desk.

"You survived," Lex said as the window opened. "I didn't think you would."

"You'll never be rid of me, Luthor."

"Maybe not or just maybe I'll get you through the ones you hold **dear**."

Superman flew away as swiftly as possible.

---

Lois walked out of the Ace of Clubs bar after taking Bibbo's story and headed for her car when she heard a noise. She turned finding nothing out of the ordinary. When she turned back, towards her car, a stranger placed a damp cloth over her mouth and she passed out after inhaling its contents. The men accompanying the stranger put her inside of their van and drove away.

---

Clark walked into the pressroom in a hurry and made it to Lois' desk finding her gone. He headed back out when Perry called for him. Clark stopped and turned around.

"Kent where have you been?"

"Uh I have been covering a case. Do you know where Lois is?"

"Yeah I sent her to the Ace of Clubs to do the assignment I was going to assign you."

"Thanks, Perry."

Superman was flying around the Suicide Slum area moments later using his super-enhanced senses to search for Lois. He flew near the Ace of Clubs and with a quick scan he found Lois' car and a pair of tire tracks leading away from her car. Superman followed the tracks all the way to an abandoned warehouse near Hobbs bay. With a quick scan with his X-Ray vision, he noticed the walls were lead lined. A plan formed in Superman's mind and he made a quick change before he went inside. The gunmen aimed their guns at him finding mild mannered Clark Kent and they were a bit confused as to how to proceed. Clark took a step and stumbled onto his face. Two of the gunmen picked him up and eyed him suspiciously.

"Was this the guy we were waiting for?"

"Nah, Luthor said we were waiting for Superman. This clown isn't him."

"What are you doing here nerd?"

"Well, I was doing a report on the Hobbs bay fire and uh kinda got lost."

"Too bad for you. Bruno take him over in the corner behind the barrels and whack him."

"Sure boss."

Bruno strong armed Clark over behind the barrels and lined him up against the wall. Clark motioned him to wait and he kneeled down to tie his shoes. The annoyed Bruno walked over to get him up and caught a strong blow to the gut knocking him out. Clark shed his disguise and sped around at super-speed removing the men of their weapons before they even knew what was going on. In the next moment, all of them were rendered unconscious by a series of super quick punches. Superman untied Lois who was still unconscious and phoned the police using Lois' cell phone after making sure the gunmen wouldn't escape.

---

Later that evening.

Lois rested in her sofa while rubbing her neck. Clark sat on the chair across from her and sipped his tea.

"Did they book those guys, Clark?"

"Yep."

"Do we know why they wanted me?"

"No…"

"Shows how crazy people are these days."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for staying for a little while, Clark. I didn't quite feel safe after being kidnapped like that."

"Its okay Lois. I completely understand."

"I think I'm going to catch some shut eye…"

"You should see Perry's face though on the article we will have tomorrow, Lois. Uh Lois? Hunh."


	3. Chapter 3: The Magnificent Seven

**Superman and all affiliated characters are copyrighted and trademarked by DC Comics, a subsidiary of AOL-Time Warner. This fan-fiction based series is written for fun and to improve my skills as a writer/author. I do not seek to make profits from these stories.**

**All-Star Superman #3 "The Magnificent Seven"**

In the midst of the lush Pannonian Plain of Slovenia, a single figure stood in gray and yellow trimmed featureless body suit. The figure waited in baited silence for an object that was beyond mortal sight. He raised a single hand and it glowed with brilliant light. The yellow trim of his costume radiated as the energy built up in his hand. Once it reached an intensity he was happy with, he fired and like a bolt of lightning it lit the night air. The figure scanned the horizon to see if he scored, a direct hit and after a few moments, he spotted the falling form clad in blue and red. The figure pressed a button on his built and then walked toward the hillside where his prey landed. It appeared the man of steel would finally meet his match.

---

The Daily Planet was bustling with more activity then it had in recent weeks. Everyone had wondered where Superman could have gone. Lois had tried to get hold of Clark, but couldn't raise him so she visited his apartment only to find it empty. Jimmy hadn't heard from Clark nor did his parents.

"Lois…did you find Clark?" Perry asked.

"No. I haven't. I don't know where he went."

"Well…I want you to cover the Lexcorp presentation this afternoon since Clark isn't here and I can't get anyone else to cover it."

"All right, Perry. Let me know if Clark comes in."

"I will."

---

_Wake up!_

Superman felt something powerful strike his chin and his head rolled back. He opened his eyes to discover that he was in some sort of military installation. He pulled at his chains flexing his mighty muscles only for a shocking charge to surge through his system. His dropped after the voltage stopped and looked up despite the aches and pains to look at the person in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" the person laughed. "Did you hear that Aura. He thinks I want something from him."

Aura laughed. "What could you want from him, No-Man?"

"I have no _idea_."

"Who are you people?" Superman asked.

"The person before you is No-Man. He's neither a man or a woman. Yet he has the strengths of both and none of their weaknesses."

"And my teammate," No-Man said while twirling around. "We call Aura."

"**_Right_**."

"He doesn't seem to be impressed, Aura."

"He will be once we are ready to begin."

"Why don't you two let me go and we can forget about this whole thing," Superman said.

"Where would the fun be in that," No-Man responded.

"I wonder what's taking Flat-Line and the others so long."

"Perhaps they are having difficulties in reigning in the Al-Qaeda terrorists attacking Berlin."

"I have got to get out of **here**!"

"Don't worry your pretty head Superman. The Magnificent Seven were already dispatched to take care of them. With Dr. Forethought, Blind Spot, Flat-Line, Red Son and Shaolin those fools will be easily dispatched."

"Even so…" Superman pulled on the chains with all of his might and snapped them despite the high voltage that ran through his body. "There's a chance people could get seriously hurt. I can't let that happen."

"A _pity_. I had wanted to get to know the last son of krypton better, but alas. Aura. I think the man needs a time out."

"Right."

Aura's eyes glowed and Superman's vision became blurry. He waddled around unable to see clearly. Aura intensified the effect and the man of tomorrow resorted to his other super senses. With a quick burst of super speed, he lightly tapped Aura on the neck knocking her out. No-Man pulled out a pistol and soon as Superman's vision cleared, he crossed his arms.

"You know those don't work on me."

"Your right," No-Man said looking at the gun. "Then again."

Superman reeled as the bullet pierced his right shoulder. He clutched his arm as pain washed over him. His thoughts drifted as to how an ordinary bullet pierced his invurnability. No-Man cocked back the hammer again and the man of steel used his heat vision to melt the barrel making it useless.

"Well, so much for _that_."

"Yeah so much for **_that_**."

"So where do you want to go from here. You want to let me go or…or…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

Superman fell to one knee before passing out before No-Man's feet.

"A shame. _Really_."

---

Lex sat in his chair watching the television screen that popped up from his desk. He watched as Lois Lane popped off all kinds of questions to the corporate marketing manager. Lex sipped his dry martini and pressed a switch that changed the broadcast to the inside of a laboratory that was an asset of Lexcorp Industries.

"Dr. Donovan."

"Uh, yes?" Dr. Donovan said as he looked around.

"Over here."

"Ah, Mister Luthor. What can I do for you today."

"What's the progress of the Superman clone?"

"It's nearly complete. We were in the process of gauging how female and boy clone would develop differently then a fully-grown clone. I--"

"I'm not interested in a boy or female clone, Donovan. I want a grown plaything."

"Yes, quite right Mister Luthor. You will be notified upon the completion of the process."

"Very well. Luthor out."

Lex steppled his fingers and thought of the glorious things that he had planned once his clone was ready for action. Soon Superman would have an active competition with one that would be on equal footing with him.

---

Superman woke up and noticed the Asian female in front of him who sported tattoos across the top of her exposed breasts along her arms and ones on the sides of her cheeks and across her forehead. Across from her stood, a thin British man with chestnut brown hair that wore wire trimmed spectacles. Next to Superman and the female was a man in black and white divider suit with an eye design on the chest. Toward the back was a being in a featureless gray and yellow trimmed bodysuit. On both sides of the being stood the ones he met before. The last person was wearing a red and black communist outfit and flew down apparently under his own power.

"Have a nice nap?"

"And you are?"

"My name's Shaolin."

"I see. And who are you?"

"That's Blind Spot. He doesn't talk."

"Okay. I can visualize who the others are…"

"You have been captured Superman because your questionable rhetoric could be a problematic. Many nations don't believe that you stand for the ideals that you so righteously believe in. In fact many see you as how do you Americans say a _con artist_," Shaolin said.

"That was why the Magnificent Seven was formed to protect these allied nations from you and discredit your lies. Each one of us was hand select from these nations for our unique skills and powers. Dr. Forethought and Aura came from the lovely arms of Britain's MI-6 because of their powers over the mind. Shaolin came from China to represent its interest as its greatest fighter. No-Man came from Latin America with flawless skills as a master of disguise. Flat-Line came from Germany because of his power and skills as a mechanic. Blind Spot came from Italy and brought his power of traveling through subspace at super speed. While I brought strength to match yours and leadership skills."

"Listen --"

"Red Son."

"Red Son. You have seen all the good I have done and I think that I should be given a chance to continue doing what is right and just."

"But who are you to decide what is right and _just_?" Red Son said. "Listen comrade. The world's not looking for another Moses to preach to them how they should or shouldn't live their lives. If your intending to be some kind of moral compass. You need to immerse yourself in the world."

"Believe it or not I **_have _**traveled the world. I have seen the death and destruction in Iraq. I have seen the hatred in North Korea stemmed at the American people. I have witnessed first hand hatred, prejudice, and injustices. That was why I chose to use my birthright as a symbol for freedom, equality, trust, and justice."

Dr. Forethought strode up to Red Son and tapped him on the shoulder, "Any second now Superman will reveal that he has broke free from his restraints while you were talking and proceed to engage you in a mighty battle of fisticuffs."

"Really?"

Red Son turned and saw Blind Spot and Shaolin unconscious at Superman's feet. "Ready for round one?"

"Only if you are."

Superman flew at Red Son dodging the high voltage charges of Flat-Line and the bullets of No-Man. His fist connected with Red Son's jaw and sent the communist hero backwards through the wall. Aura tried to use her powers again, but Superman used his super-breath to blow her off her feet. Before No-Man could get a bead on the Metropolis Marvel, Flat-Line got in the way and tried to shock Superman.

"Get out of the way, Flat-Line!"

Superman tossed Flat-Line into No-Man knocking the dual gendered special agent unconscious. Superman turned to Dr. Forethought who pulled a device from his belt and started to activate it when Superman crushed it before he could. Dr. Forethought smiled and took a step back. The remains of the device exploded violently sending Superman through the roof and far into the sky. He stopped himself in mid-air only to be caught in the side by a snarling and angry Red Son.

"You have made a grave error, Alien. You have made me **angry**!"

Superman belted Red Son in the chin twice and in the gut before sending the communist powerhouse crashing back into the warehouse. Using his X-ray vision Superman saw that the Seven were regrouping and far from being defeated. He sighed and flew away before any more conflict could happen.

---

Lois opened the door of Clark's apartment to see a half-naked Clark standing in the living room drying himself off. She took a big gulp as she saw much of his body that had been concealed under the clothes he wore. She started to close the door when Clark turned to her.

"Hey Lois. I just got out of the shower."

"Uh hi. Where have you been?"

"I was out to cover a special report."

"What report?"

"Well uh. It seems that some of the UN doesn't trust Superman so they may have conspired to create a taskforce to observe, discredit, and possibly destroy him."

"Where did you learn about this?"

"I was doing some uh covert investigative reporting."

"Good work. I think if this article pans out. Perry may just let you keep your job."

"That bad huh?" Clark asked.

"Yes. See you tomorrow, Clark."

"Uh okay, Lois."

Once the door was closed, Clark sat down his glasses and looked over the report he wrote. He then perused the Internet hoping to find anything he could on his newest enemies.


	4. Chapter 4: Timeless

**Superman and all affiliated characters are copyrighted and trademarked by DC Comics, a subsidiary of AOL-Time Warner. This fan-fiction based series is written for fun and to improve my skills as a writer/author. I do not seek to make profits from these stories.**

**All-Star Superman #4 "Timeless"**

Superman stood perched on top the tallest skyscraper overlooking the city of tomorrow. Everything was quiet in a disturbing sense. The man of steel listened for calls for the kind of help only he could provide. Like a father, he watched over the people and loved them despite their flaws. His cape billowed in the wind. An almost majestic scene that could be viewed by one that despised him so much. Superman stood for ideals Lex Luthor couldn't grasp. Lex sat in his office with his chair turned to the window overlooking the gallant figure that watched over his children. He tossed his glass of wine hatefully at the window. His blue eyes watched the yellow liquid as it almost seemed to cover the Metropolis Marvel while it slide down the window to the floor. Lex looked at his files and tried to find something worthy of taking his attention away from the Man of Tomorrow. His attention turned to the monitor and the smiling face of Doctor Donovan. Lex allowed himself to smile as he sat the files down, grabbed his coat, and headed out to meet with destiny.

---

Small tremors shook the foundation of Star Labs. The scientists were rattled as they tried to keep their volatile experiments from spinning out of control. As sudden the tremors started they ceased and the scientists thanked their stars. They then saw the familiar red 'S' and waved as he flew off into the sky.

---

Lex walked into the secret lab of Dr. Dabny Donovan and looked at the rack of clones of Superman. He smiled and took a seat on a stool next to the doctor.

"So what have we got?" Lex asked.

"A perfect working clone. After the Bizarro disaster I managed to figure out what caused the cellular breakdown and correct it."

"Great. Now where's my Superman?"

"He's enjoying a brief test flight. He should be back any moment."

A red and blue blur flew past and appeared above Donovan and Lex. He lowered to the floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's perfect," Lex said. "How soon can he be ready to take on the real deal?"

"I am the real deal."

"Wha?" Donovan said before Superman punched through his chest killing him.

"The real Superman wouldn't have killed Donovan--"

"--Unless he was programmed to."

"Ready to begin your mission to tarnish your opposite's reputation?"

"Yes."

"Good. Very good."

---

Superman looked at the dead bodies that littered the dusty grounds of Saudi Arabia. He looked to the young American soldier who lay there with his gut burst open and his innards spilled out like some one had punched a whole through his torso. His lapel read Bowie R. J.

"Any ideas on how this happened?" General Stocker said.

"No," Superman replied. "But I would surmise they have a heat generation ability and strength to tear through an army like Swiss cheese."

"You don't mind us asking you a few questions do you? We don't have many people around here as powerful as you."

"Of course not."

"Where were you last night?"

"I was in Chicago stopping a fire that erupted in a placed called the Hookah Bar."

"Do you have any one that can verify you being there?"

"Yes, there were plenty of people there when the fire erupted."

"Okay. Now do you have any problems with what we are doing here?"

"No. It's not my business to interfere in political disputes."

"I see."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Good day."

Superman flew away with General Stocker's eyes on him.

---

The Daily Planet pressroom was swarmed with activity when Clark walked in. He headed over to his desk and sat down. His eyes turned to Lois and a dark smile crossed his face. He tapped his finger on the desk and the table shook a bit from the strength of his taps. He got up and walked over to her when Perry stopped him.

"Clark. Where the Sam devil have you been? I have a story here I need you to cover and we don't have much time left until the afternoon edition."

"Buzz off."

"What did you say, Kent?"

"I said buzz off."

"Y'know Kent, I think you need to take a day off. So go. I'll get some one else to cover the story."

Clark looked at Lois before sneering at Perry as he headed out.

---

It was an hour later when Clark walked into the pressroom and Perry look dumb founded at him as he sat at his desk and began to type away. He marched over to Clark and leaned on the desk.

"I thought I told you to take a day off."

"Uh – why Perry? I just finished covering the ball game between the Gotham Knights and the Metropolis Meteors."

"Is there something wrong with that head of yours Kent? You don't disrespect your boss and then come in an hour later pretending like nothing happened. Now you can take the day off like I told you or you can take a permanent vacation."

Clark looked at Lois and then at Perry confused. He got up, grabbed his coat and hat, and headed out.

---

Superman ripped the statue of liberty out of his position and flew into the sky with it. The shocked onlookers couldn't believe what they were seeing. Lex sat in his office watching the whole thing thanks to the WKLEX news chopper that followed the man of steel. He took a sip of his champagne as he watched Superman deface the national monument in front of the world. After Superman was done, he flew southward. Coming from the west was the other Superman who saw the wreckage and had a confused look on his face. He landed to look closer at it when onlookers started throwing stuff at him and booing him. He was confused at what brought such hatred in the people. He flew away before the onlookers could reach a riot level pitch.

---

The Magnificent Seven watched the video footage with interest. No-Man turned to Red Son who had his arms folded across his chest.

"Well?"

"If he thinks he escaped us last time. He is **sadly** mistaken."

No-Man smiled, "I'll get everyone ready."

"You do that."

Red Son turned his attention back to the monitor wondering what Superman planned next.

---

General Stocker stood beside the view screen until it finished showing the video clippings of the antics of Superman. After the Joint Chiefs of Staff saw the dead troops in the last clipping, they murmured amongst themselves.

"I hope that all of you can see how dire this situation is. For whatever reason Superman is acting either irrationally or he's showing his true colors. Whatever the case maybe, we need to be prepared for the eventuality that he will turn against us."

"What do you need?"

"That's simple Mister Secretary. I need your permission to activate Project Metallo."

The Joint Chiefs deliberated for a moment then gave General Stocker the affirmative nod.

---

Weeks passed by and Luthor stood side by side with his Superman. He had a dry martini in his hand while he watched the various newscasts that discussed Superman's recent behavior. Lex turned to his Superman and smiled.

"So how does it feel to be infamous?"

"Good."

"That's the kind of attitude I like to hear. Now are you ready to **destroy** Superman once and for all?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Once your done my people in press will set up a cover story to legitimize you as the real deal and Superman as the imposter. Then you my friend can help me extend my control over every world power. There will be nothing and no one that can stop us," Lex said. He then sat down his dry martini. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a press conference to attend."

---

Superman sat in the fortress of solitude going over the bizarre circumstances that had been happening over the past few weeks. He had lost his job with the Daily Bugle. He had been discredited in the public eye by an imposter and most of all none of his close confidents knew whether to trust him or not. His most pressing concern now was the international warrants for his arrest. He started to contemplate a myriad of possibilities when his imposter smashed through the fortress walls and stood before him for a mere moment.

"Surprise," He said before he tackled Superman and sent him crashing out of the other side of the fortress of solitude.

Superman brought both of his fists down on his doppelganger's head and pushed off. The two circled each other staring at their near identicalness. His opposite charged at him and he moved aside.

"Why are you attacking me?" Superman asked.

"So I can replace you."

"Replace me?"

"If I kill you then I can be the only one in existence and the people will look to me as their savior."

"I don't get it why do you want to become their savior? Why do you want to replace me?"

"Enough talk. Burn!"

The clone hit Superman with an intense blast of heat vision and the man of tomorrow fell into the icy depths below. The clone searched around with X-ray vision and fired off repeated blasts of heat vision in every spot that Superman started to head towards. The man of steel fired back his own volley that met these scarlet beams causing a massive emission of heat. Superman could feel the temperature rise.

"Give up Superman. Your life's mine now and there's no way I'm going to let you take it back."

There was a few passing moments of silence as Superman hid himself in a shielded area beneath the fortress of solitude. He entered the fortress secretly and grabbed the one device he knew would help him defeat his foe. Now all he need do was bait him.

"I'm in here," Superman said.

The clone flew through the wall just as Superman predicted and the Last Son of Krypton hit his clone with a red sun light emitter. The clone was now for the moment powerless and completely unaware of it. Superman stood with his arms crossed as his clone punched him in the face only to exclaim the pain from hurting his hand.

"What did you do to me!"

"I took away your powers. Albeit temporarily."

"You **what**!"

"Listen. I just want to talk. Just listen to reason and maybe we--"

The clone leaped at Superman and the world's greatest hero caught him and sent him backwards into the wall where he slid down to the floor unconscious.

---

Lex looked at the clock as it ran down eleven minutes past the hour and he tsked. He sat his martini down and pressed a red switch on the small remote in his hand. After a few moments, he tossed the remote in the fireplace.

---

Superman clenched his fists. He couldn't do anything for the clone because whoever built him made sure he couldn't be traced back to his creators. The clone had dissolved into a useless powdery substance. With no evidence to clear his name, he would have to try another approach to restore his favor with the people and the trust that he had cherished. For now, he would have to find another job until he can fix things with Perry and get his job back at the Daily Planet.


	5. Chapter 5: Everything but the Truth

**Superman and all affiliated characters are copyrighted and trademarked by DC Comics, a subsidiary of AOL-Time Warner. This fan-fiction based series is written for fun and to improve my skills as a writer/author. I do not seek to make profits from these stories.**

**All-Star Superman #5 "Everything But The Truth" **

Soaring through the night sky was a mighty figure that knew no mortal equal for he was the chosen champion of an ancient wizard that oversaw the protection of humanity from the threats posed by the dark side of magic and man. By saying the wizard's name, he transformed from the mortal form of a teenage boy to the awesome form of Captain Marvel. Venturing far from his home of Fawcett City, Captain Marvel had come to Metropolis to inspect the articles from the Daily Planet about Superman going on a rampage. Using the Wisdom of Solomon, Captain Marvel recalled everything he had read about Superman. The hero was as powerful as Captain Marvel himself and possessed powers that the world's mightiest mortal lacked. What bugged Captain Marvel was why would Superman suddenly go on a rampage and start destroying property when he had said in his one and only interview that he was here to uphold truth and justice for all of humankind. It made no sense to Captain Marvel because the hero of Fawcett City believed Superman when he said it. While flying over Hobb's Bay Captain Marvel noticed a suspicious ship sailing away from the docks and a dockworker was calling for them to stop. Captain Marvel flew down and once he was with in sight of the ship, he saw men with guns holding the crew hostage. Using his super-speed Captain Marvel flew to the underside of the ship and rocked it causing the gunmen to fall dropping their weapons allowing the crew to apprehend them. After making sure the crew was safe, Captain Marvel flew off into the deeper parts of the city.

---

The Kent farm stood amidst the serenity of peacefulness and quiet. All the animals were put up for the night and the chores were taken care of thanks to the help of the Kent's son Clark. The three of them sat in the living room discussing Clark's battle with a super-clone that matched their son power for power and every detail made them fear for their son.

"I never thought that some one would be capable of cloning you Clark much less any living person," Jonathan said.

"I know Pa. Its something that never crossed my mind, but it happened and I have no idea how or why."

"Have you been able to get your job back at Planet?" Martha asked.

"No, apparently my clone went back shortly after Perry told me to leave and socked Perry in the face. The only reason Perry did not press charges was because he has friends in the other newspapers in Metropolis," Clark said. "Because of that I have had to take a job outside Metropolis."

"I'm so sorry son," Jonathan said.

"Are you doing okay son?" Martha asked.

"I'm getting by. I haven't gone out to loosen up in a week or so because of how badly the clone smeared my reputation. Every time people see me they get violent and throw stuff at me."

"There must be something you can do to repair your reputation," Martha said.

"If I can find out who the culprit was that created the clone then I might be able to figure out a way to clear myself in the public eye. For now all I can do is lay low."

"We are here if you need us Clark," Jonathan said. "Well I best head to bed. I have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight Clark."

"Night Pa."

"_Yawn! _I think I will go to bed too. You be careful on the way home dear," Martha said.

"Okay Ma. Goodnight."

"Night."

Clark changed into his Superman uniform and flew off toward Metropolis.

---

Lex Luthor stood in the east wing – genetics lab of Lexcorp watching his highly paid for research team as they examine Doctor Donovan's notes on cloning Superman. His blue eyes were carefully watching everything they were doing step – by – step. Professor Emil Hamilton turned to Lex while he scratched his chin whiskers.

"I think we just might be able replicate his work."

"Might? Either you can or you can't Hamilton. I don't accept might!"

"The process is rather delicate Mr. Luthor. It requires the isolation of the D.N.A. strand in question and careful cultivation in copying it. It could take up to six years before we'd have a worthwhile clone."

"Six years?!" Luthor shouted. "I can't wait that long Hamilton. You and your colleagues have to do better then that."

"I'm afraid we can't Mr. Luthor. You have to understand that Doctor Donovan was a genius when it came to genetics and cloning was something that only he had become an adept master of."

"Is there anything else we can salvage from his work?" Luthor asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Not really," Hamilton said. "There is a man who might have something of use to you. His name is Professor Ivo. He is a researcher in the field of robotics and artificial intelligence. He's been working on a android that has nano-mimicry cells that allow it to mimic the natural abilities of any living being."

"Where can I find this Professor Ivo?"

"I believe he is still working at Ivy University as a instructor in artificial intelligence theory."

"Good."

Lex pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, "Mercy pull the car around and tell Hope to have my jet prepped. I'm going to Ivy Town."

"Yes sir Mister Luthor."

"Gentlemen, you all are excused."

The scientists nodded and gathered up their things before leaving. Lex stuck his cell phone back in his pocket and looked at the formulae for cloning Superman and an idea started to form in his head.

---

The wind blew and howled marking the presence of a black transport copter as it flew over the southern part of Centennial Park and dropped off the Magnificent Seven. Red Sun took the lead using his similar powers to the man of steel to do a sweep of the area. Dr. Forethought rubbed his chin when he tapped Red Sun on the shoulder.

"What is it now?"

"We should be seeing signs of Superman about ----Now!"

Red Sun peered up seeing the streak of blue attempting to fly by and with a blast of heat vision, Superman was knocked from the sky allowing Flat-Line to apply his powers to the fallen man of tomorrow. Superman screamed as millions of volts of electricity flowed through his system. Blindspot zipped all over the place landing trans-dimensional punches on Superman that bypassed his bioelectric aura and hit him squarely.

"When will I get a turn?!" Shaolin said rather impatiently.

"In due time dear. I suspect that Superman isn't ready to give up yet."

"That's perfectly fine with me," No-Man laughed in his/her inhuman voice. "I have just the put downs for this muscle bound clod."

Superman drew back his elbow and drove it into Flat-Line's ribs causing the electrically based super agent to release him. A single jab rocketed toward Flat-Line's face, but Blindspot pulled him out of the way. The ever-watchful eyes of Superman kept in pace with the super fast speedster. He stuck his arm out as Blindspot tried to come up behind him and the back of his elbow caught the trans-dimensional runner in the chin. Flat-Line stood beside Red Sun with Doctor Forethought, No-Man, Shaolin, and Aura behind them. The team looked at Red Sun whose stare was aimed directly on Superman.

"What shall we do?" Aura asked in serene, melodic voice.

Red Sun's eyebrow rose as he gazed at her. "What else. We attack."

"That is your plan? Some leader you are," Shaolin sneered.

"Um--" Superman began.

"Like you could do better?" Red Sun snapped.

"Your leadership skills are what I would call blunt Dmitri. I suggest something more – oh."

The other members of the Magnificent Seven followed Dr. Forethought's line of sight to see Superman charging at them. The metropolis marvel plowed through the six super agents like a bulldozer with the only one remaining in Superman's path being Red Sun.

"Surely you can do better then that?" Red Sun said after socking Superman across the face.

"If you insist," Superman replied with a barrage of rapid strikes that took Red Sun off guard. Shaolin flipped off No-Man's back attempting to nail Superman from behind when a red and yellow comet appeared in front of her path. Strong, yet gentle hands gripped her by the ankle before she could smack against a heavily muscled chest and dangled her upside down.

"Now that is no way to treat a fellow champion of justice," the stranger said.

"Who is th--"

"His name is Captain Marvel Flat-Line and I don't think that electric shock therapy of yours will do any good. No-Man, give him a taste of your magic bullets."

"My pleasure!"

Four sparkling, radiant bullets streaked towards Captain Marvel chest only to disappear before they reached their target. Captain Marvel smiled at the four members of the Magnificent Seven as he opened his closed fist showing the bullets in the palm of his hand. Using a small ounce of his mighty strength, he crushed the magical projectiles into a fine powder.

"I think its time I deprived you of your weapons," Captain Marvel said. The world's mightiest mortal zoomed at super speeds around his opponents knocking Flat-Line and Dr. Forethought out, taking away No-Man's gun, and tying up Aura with the others. He hovered mere inches above the air and turned to Superman who was still battling Red Sun.

"When will you give up this charade of being a savior? Haven't people become tired of you and your message of truth and justice?"

"People are only tired of dishonest people that take advantage of them. They are tired of being oppressed and told that hope is a lost cause. I only seek to prove to them that giving up is not the right thing to do."

"You're delusional. Perhaps they are tired of heroes who do not stand up for the ideals that they so righteously preach," Red Sun said upon backhanding Superman. "But I will take care of that. I will give them something to inspire to."

Superman skipped across the street and smashed into the front end of a bus. He lounged there for a moment until he saw Red Sun headed his way then flung himself forward into the path of the Russian superhuman. Their two-invurnable bodies clashed creating a powerful and devastating sonic boom that shattered the glass for the next several blocks. Hurled away from each other by the force of their collision the two titans regained their sense of balance in mid-air and began to circle each other.

"Do you seriously want to keep this up Red Sun. Innocent lives are in the path of our fight."

Red Sun viewed his surroundings seeing the frightened people and the destruction caused by their fighting. His resolve quickly dwindled and so he departed from Superman's presence. The people murmured amongst themselves unsure how to react to what just happened. Captain Marvel sailed up next to Superman and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk."

Superman eyed the mystical champion and nodded.

---

"Its beautiful up here isn't it?" Captain Marvel asked as they hovered over the earth.

"Yes, it is. Often times I like to come up here to think. To get away from it all."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Superman inquired.

"I wanted to talk about the events that transpired a couple of days ago. Did you do all those things that the papers claimed you did?" Captain Marvel asked with an expectant look on his face.

"No," Superman responded. "Despite what everyone thought they saw it wasn't me."

Captain Marvel's face lit up with new hope. "I believe you. I hope that you find the culprit who ruined your reputation and if you ever need a hand just contact Billy Batson at WHIZ television station. He knows how to reach me."

"Thanks – Uh I don't believe I caught your name."

"I didn't give it. Its Captain Marvel."

"Thanks Captain Marvel."

"Your welcome Superman."


	6. Chapter 6: For All Seasons

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters that originate from the DC Universe which are portrayed in this fan fiction series. This series based around the mythos of Superman is meant for fun and to sharpen my skills as a writer. I have no intention to infringe upon the rights of DC Comics and their parent company.**

**All-Star Superman #6 "For All Seasons"**

**By Mick Edwards**

"Up, up, and away," He said with a gentle, yet, reassuring tone. The red and blue streak that zipped through the skies had once brought a smile to everyone's face. For three long years Superman had been a force for good. He had managed to prevent disaster after disaster. Yet, recently his actions had become questionable. The respect he once showed for the law was callously thrown away so he could wreak havoc upon the fair citizens of Metropolis. No one believed that he was a good person anymore because of his violent actions. They no longer wanted anything to do with him. However, not everyone believed that Superman had turned against the ideals he so proudly idolized. Lois sat at her desk looking over the notes of the acts of destruction Superman had committed and the sudden turn-a-around that had many wondering if he had some kind of mental problem or was trying to pull some kind of trick. Lois cupped her chin gently upon noticing something eerie about Superman in the picture on the right compared to the left. The picture on the right's emblem didn't look right. Lois emailed the pictures to Jimmy so he could use his digital image enhancer on his computer to enhance them. Jimmy took his eyes away from the computer and waved her over. After grabbing her cup of coffee, she strode over and pulled up a seat beside him.

"You notice anything different about the picture on the right Jimmy?"

"Yeah, something looks off about the pentagram. Let's see if can enhance the image and see what it is."

Jimmy magnified the image three times and cleared away the blurriness. Lois's eyes narrowed as she saw the pentagram. The 'S' inside of it was thinner and didn't spread across like all the other images on Jimmy's desk.

"Looks like he had a wardrobe malfunction."

"Maybe," Lois replied as she gathered her thoughts. "Was the other images of Superman's actions like this off compared to the others?"

"Let's see."

Jimmy did the same magnification and clearing he did on the first image and to the puzzlement of both Lois and Jimmy the pentagram was still different compared to all the other times.

"Why would he change the pentagram only to go back to the original design?" Lois asked.

"I don't know. It's a question that you might want to ask him."

"You still have your signal watch?"

"Yeah, but I haven't used it. You're not thinking of--"

"--Yes I am."

Jimmy sighed. "Be careful Lois. I would hate to find out if something bad happened to you because of me."

"I will Jimmy."

---

Superman floated high above the earth's atmosphere with his eyes closed. With the slightest amount of concentration he could hear every cry for help, every declaration of war, and every noise that not even the most sophisticated devices could notice. One, agonizing plea for mercy took the man of steel's attention. He opened his baby blue eyes and looked over the surface of the earth like he would a simple road map and after finding the source of the cry he shot down to the surface like a fallen angel. The heat from the atmospheric re-entry wasn't even noticed to the man who could bend the course of mighty rivers and fly to the edge of the solar system in a single heart beat. Once Superman arrived at the small African village where the plea came from he searched around with his X-Ray vision finding most of the villagers dead.

"Hello?" Superman said. Though he half-hearted believed he was too late.

"Over here."

Superman turned to the voice and found another version of himself staring back at him. The difference was this Superman's pentagram had a distorted 'S'. The two similar looking Supermen paced around in a circle eyeing each other. The real Superman tried to X-Ray his duplicate, but only find himself staring at the double's costume.

"You're suit. Its lined with lead."

The fake Superman smiled and bowed.

"What are you?"

"I am you. Or at least an approximation of you."

"What do you want? Did you kill these people?"

"Of course. How else could I lure you out here."

Superman made a fist and tightened it to where his knuckles went white. "I won't let you get away with this. These were innocent people!"

"What do you care for them? They are beneath us."

"You claim you're me, but you really don't understand me," Superman said as he took steps toward his duplicate and carefully regained his composure. "I don't lord my power over anyone. I'm not a tyrant, a conqueror, or a king. I ask for nothing in return. I only help these people because they hold so much potential -- because I care for them."

"Like a father cares for a helpless child," the fake Superman replied. "Its obvious Luthor was right about you Alien. You're not fit to possess those powers of yours. Only a man like my father Professor Ivo and Lex Luthor deserve such power."

"Such power in the hands of a bully like Lex Luthor would only bring destruction and death to every one that I care for. I hold no grudge toward you or your father. So I ask that you allow me to take you in so you can be judged for your crimes."

"Fool," the fake Superman said firing heat vision at Superman.

A single hand was all it took for the man of tomorrow to halt the beam and with a simple push forward he sent it back. The fake Superman was stunned by the attack and this allowed Superman to land a powerful blow to the Doppelganger's kidney's. Two strikes to the jaw sent the fake Superman's head back, but it fired back with a kick to the groin and a head-butt. Stumbling back Superman barreled forward and drove his fist into the nose of his counterpart. The fake Superman fell back, but planted his foot behind him to keep his balance. Both titans of power sent punches each other's way and upon colliding they created a gale force wind that ripped the village apart and sent the two flying away from each other to opposite sides of the world.

---

Lois had tried vainly to get Superman's attention for an hour and after a long wait she gave up. She went back down stairs and ran the 'S' of the other Superman against similar designs and after two to three hours of searching she found a match. The 'S' of the Superman in the photos she had on her computer bore a close resemblance to Star Labs logo. She picked up her phone and dialed Star Labs number. It rang four to five times before she received a message that the number was no longer in service. Lois stared at the phone with an expression of disbelief. There was a few people who might be able to shed light on what was going on. She called her dad and upon hearing his voice she immediately fired off what she wanted. "Dad I need some favors and I need them fast."

"What kind of favors Lois? I'm kind of busy."

"I need to know what research Star Labs has been doing regarding Superman."

"Honey, that kind of stuff is top-level classified. I can't get that out to a civilian."

"Then give me a slight nudge to someone who can."

"I'm sorry -- By the way how was the **rice **your mother sent over?"

"It was good. In fact I didn't even finish it all."

"Did you ever find Lucy's copy of **Edger** Allen Poe's poems?"

"No, I haven't, but I will keep looking."

"If you find it let me know because Lucy wants to give it to her baby. Well, I have to go. Talk to you later dear."

Lois hung up the phone and grabbed her phone book where she looked for the name Rice Edger. It took her several minutes, but she found his name and the street he lived on. She copied it down a piece of notebook paper, tore it of the pad, and took off to talk with Mister Edger.

---

Superman rose from his crater and extended his vision to search for his trouble-making double. A flash of red and blue struck him across the chin knocking him from his feet. He saw the fake Superman land on the other side of him and he rose up quickly. When the fake Superman turned around his face no longer bore any resemblance to the metropolis marvel's. It was instead that of a red-eyed, longed eared creature with a red skull cap. The rest of it's appearance changed to that of a heavily chiseled figure with green pants, a green vest, and a belt that had a large yellow 'A' buckle.

"My name is Amazo Superman and I am you're destroyer."

"So this is your true form."

"Yes. I have copied your powers and I am a perfect match for your power with all the data I have been supplied with."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Superman said. He glanced down at a medium sized rock and it floated up into the air and with a mental push the rock flew into Amazo bowling him over with tremendous force. "Hmmm."

Amazo slapped the dust that was all that was left of the rock off and stood up. It's red eyes scanned Superman trying to gauge just how much power the Last Son of Krypton was withholding because what the hero demonstrated was not in it's data. Several hundred inconclusive numbers ran across Amazo's digital mind and that data was transmitted to Professor Ivo and Lex Luthor who watched from Ivo's private lab.

"Impossible. Amazo has no idea what the extent of Superman's power is."

"What?!" Luthor yelled. "I thought Hamilton's numbers were conclusive."

"Apparently not. Amazo is the most advanced synthetic life form in existence. Its biological sensors are more sophisticated then any form of scanning equipment that any one else has. If it can't gauge the extent of power Superman possess then it won't be able to defeat him."

"You idiot! You mean you sent that walking tinker toy against the Alien when you had no clear idea if it could win?"

"I was sure it could win given proper data, but now I'm not so sure."

Luthor gnashed his teeth. Another plan foiled by incompetence.

---

Dr. Rice Edger started to get into his car when he heard foot steps. He turned around and found woman in a blue pant suit standing across from him.

"Dr Edger. Dr. Rice Elliot Edger?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Lois Lane with the Daily Planet."

"Ah Miss Lane, I'm a big fan of yours. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you were working on a project that revolved around Superman."

Dr. Edger looked around and slipped an ordinary looking pocket protector into his jacket pocket. "This pocket protector in my jacket pocket will scramble any listening devices and create a sound-dome where only we can hear what each other say."

"I take it what you have to tell me puts your life at risk."

"It does Miss Lane and for that I have to be careful who I trust. Your father speaks highly of you by the way."

"You knew I was coming."

"Yes. Your father and I go back to our college days."

"Sounds like an interesting story for another time -- Um, what do you know about this project? What is it?"

"It's a project funded by Lexcorp, Star Labs, and the government. Its handle is Project Superman, but it otherwise known as Last Son. For the past three years the joint collaborative has been studying the sightings of Superman and working on ways to replicate his powers or perhaps come up with ways of neutralizing him aside from the common ways we know."

"What kind of things did they develop?"

"Well, I was only there for a year and half and the only working thing I knew of was some sort of clone that one of the scientists was working on. I don't recall the scientist's name, but I do know that he believed that this clone could be programmed to do whatever the government wanted."

"What did your research involve?"

"Reproduction."

Lois's eyes widen.

"Oh yes. The government was curious for a while if a human female's embryo could be fertilized with Superman's D.N.A. After a string of failures I wasn't needed anymore."

"Do you think Superman can have kids with a, um, earth woman?" Lois asked with curious look on her face.

"I don't really know."

"Oh. Well thanks for the information," Lois replied before walking away.

---

Amazo glared at Superman. The android had no chance at defeating Superman since it did not know the extent of the kryptonain's power and because of that it could not properly replicate Superman's full might. It realized that defeat was imminent, but it could not back down. It would not let it's father be shamed. It flew at Superman only to be rained upon with crippling blows. It's digital brain registered all sorts of damage to it's primary functions. It shifted back into the Superman facsimile form and collapsed. Superman walked over as civilians who had watched the exchange snapped photos of Superman picking the automation up and flying away.

---

Lois rushed into the Planet and was shocked to see Clark surrounded by the other reporters and Perry. She was wondering what was going on so she went over to listen in.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Perry. I honestly didn't know I was sleep walking."

"Eh its okay Kent. Since you managed to out scoop every other paper with the Super Fraud story I suppose I can forgive you this time by giving you your old job back."

"Thanks Perry."

"You're welcome. Well what is everyone gawking around for? Get to work!"

"Super Fraud story?" Lois said incredulously. "How did you out scoop me?"

"What do you mean Lois? Clark replied with a dumb founded look. "I didn't even know you were investigating this case. As to how I got the scoop, I was at the Wayne-Tech labs before they started the dissection of the imposter."

"Dissection?"

"Yeah, they had to it find out what it was and it turned out to be an android."

"An android?"

"Yes, a sophisticated one. Unfortunately, they couldn't trace any of it's components back to who built it."

"Hunh, well good job."

"Thanks Lois."

Lois walked away from him grinning. _This isn't over yet Smallville. You didn't get the whole story. The next headline will be mine_.


	7. Chapter 7: Everything within reason

**All-Star Superman #7 "Everything with in reason"**

The skies over the Antarctic was highlighted by the Aurora Borealis, and the winds blew coldly, so bitterly cold that without proper protection a normal human being would freeze to death. Yet, for the last son of Krypton the freezing cold might as well be a mid-summer's breeze. The man of steel watched as his vaunted fortress of solitude reshaped itself into a new configuration to deal with the last batch of artifacts that Superman had brought from his recent trip to outer space. A small, but weary smile formed on the Metropolis Marvel's lips. He was glad to be home, on Earth, and not too far from the woman he admires from a far. His trip to space had not been riddled without it's share of troubles. The man of tomorrow had been called to a distant planet called New Argo where he discovered a lost colony of Kryptonains that had cultivated their own city and the most meager of technology. These Kryptonains from what Superman had discovered had been on the planet New Argo for tens of thousands of years and in that time due to the unique geosphere they had evolved differently from their ancestors. Where their ancestors relied on technology, these people learned to live in harmony with the land and it's primitive life forms. They sported almost an entire new race that had grown significantly in numbers. What amazed Clark, the real man behind the identity of Superman was that relatives of his parents had survived. One of them was a spirited young girl with radiant yellow hair, the most soulful blue eyes he had ever beheld, and a cheerful demeanor. She appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen in human years. She would be just four to five years younger then Jimmy, his best friend back home. She was named Kara Zor El and she was his cousin, well more precisely the descendent of his real cousin. But, given the way this community had evolved from their parent world. She was a cousin to everyone including Clark. This fact relieved Clark because he had always believed he was the last survivor of a doomed planet and it's race. After learning of the survivors, Clark was told that New Argo faced a problem. The sun that gave life to the planet that these Argonains as they called themselves had become unstable due to some unforeseen force and if nothing was done soon. They would all die. Luckily the sun in the Pegasus Galaxy was yellow giving the man of steel a continuous charge of energy for which he could handle whatever the menace was. However, Superman learned very quickly that the problem he was about to face would be a lot tougher then he originally thought. A sun-eater was consuming the energy of the sun in this Galaxy, which would soon mean that the life-giving light provided by this sun would perish and his new extended family would be destroyed. Like a hero born Superman took the fight to the sun-eater. He battled using his vast array of amazing powers, but it became a bit unnerving when his attacks were having no effect. Using his familiarity with Kryptonain history including their travels. Superman was able to recall the stories of the sun-eater and how one of his great ancestors vanquished it and saved Krypton. Utilizing that knowledge Superman went to the ship that he used to space jump to the Pegasus Galaxy and retrieved a device called the energy transformer. It was a risky move and would have killed Superman since it required a sufficient power source for it to work. His space jumper didn't have that kind of power, but Superman reasoned his fully charged body possessed all the power he would need. Once he got the sun-eater in his sights he fired and through agonizing pain he said a silent baptist prayer that it would work. At first there seemed to be no effect on the sun-eater, but then the energy sucking cloud started to grow smaller and smaller until it faded from sight. Superman unattached the device from his body and looked at the energy inside the energy transformer. Then he turned his attention to the sun, which wavered on extinction. Switching the device into reverse Superman sent all the energy back into the sun restoring it to it's golden brilliance. The people of New Argo were so thankful that they gave him gifts on which he could learn of their lives on New Argo and he could learn more about his immediate family. The El line. When he began to leave to go back to the Sol System, he was shocked to learn that Kara had wanted to return with him. To learn of Earth and his life. At first he was hesitant, not because he didn't trust Kara, but because he was afraid for her well-being as he had so many enemies who could exploit her to get to him. So he rejected her company and once he returned to his ship he had felt sadness creep into his heart because he wouldn't be able to get to know his cousin better. The trip back home was uneventful and he was surprised by the fact that nothing had disturbed Metropolis' peace while he was gone. So he went to change the configuration of his fortress because he need more room for his artifacts and for his guest.

"Hello Kara," Superman said with telling grin that let Kara know that he in part was glad she tagged along. "I thought I sensed you in the back of my ship."

"H-how did you know?" Kara asked with a surprised expression.

"Your father Zor El told me that despite there being a yellow sun near Argo that the community only learned the basic control of our star spawned power," Superman replied, as he sat down the artifacts and walked over to hug her. "While I have a lot more finesse with all of my powers."

Kara returned the hug and she was glad that he was not angry with her. She couldn't help, but to marvel at how her cousin looked so much like her father when he was young. The two spent the next few weeks together learning about each other and the differences between their two worlds. Clark had made sure that Kara learned better control over her abilities including calling up facts instantly using her eidetic memory. After the few weeks were over Clark introduced her to his loving parents Jonathan and Martha Kent. And it was clear from the start that his parents were acceptive of her as a new member of their family. The next day, which happened to be Monday Clark headed back to Metropolis to see his friends whom he missed. He knew that Kara would try and tag along, but since there seemed to be a difference of power between the two cousins he was able to leave Smallville before she could follow. Once Clark was back in the city he walked into the Daily Planet and rode the elevator to the pressroom, which was located near the top floor. When the doors parted Clark was surprised to find Lois berating some guy he had never meant before. Though, he tried to deter his super-senses from her private conversation, but he quickly found himself listening into the argument.

"This is IT buster. I have had it with your overbearing charm, your arrogance, and your stupidity! So get out of MY SIGHT!" Lois yelled. Clark could tell that Lois was really saddened after the man left, which meant she didn't want to see a sight of ANY man, but being such a big hearted person as he was he couldn't help, but to see if she was okay.

"Lois? Are you all right?" Clark asked, visibly concerned for the woman who was his partner and a woman he loved more then life itself. "If I can get you anything just let me know."

Clark could tell by the way she looked at him teary eyed and distraught that while she appreciated his sentiment, she wanted to be left alone. And so he did kicking himself for being gone so long. As he checked his computer to see if any of his contacts had anything for him, he suddenly heard an explosion outside the Daily Planet building. Sneaking off into the nearest stair case Clark raced up the stairs before flying out the roof entrance door and into the sky as Superman. The sole guardian of Metropolis searched out the area with his super-senses when he finally spotted the destruction going on at the Emperor Building. From what his telescopic vision and super-hearing could decipher it seemed some terrorists had chosen to take the people inside the Emperor Building hostage. With a quick use of his eidetic memory, Superman recalled all the information that he had read about the Emperor Building such as a secret access hatch via the sewer system that was primarily used for the maintainers of the Emperor Building to get to the subbasement where the operating system was for the building in case they needed to discreetly take care of a problem. Superman hypothesized that the terrorists used that very entry way to get in and that would be his way in. He expected it to be guarded, but with his physical and mental superiority he was able to make quick work of the terrorists protecting the entrance. He flew in using the absolute amount of stealth his powers could afford him. It wasn't long before he made it to the top of the building where the true threat was waiting for him. It was an Native American man who seemed to be familiar to Superman somehow, and then after a second his uncanny memory recalled who the man was and with that information he knew who he was dealing with now. Sergeant-Major Cliff Rockafellow. A member of the Troy Indian tribe that once had control over the island that Metropolis had been built upon. He was also an Special Forces veteran and an expert in anti-terrorist tactics, weapons, and explosives. As Clark, Superman had done an article on the man due to his valiant efforts saving the Ambassador of Khadraq. But, Superman had no idea why Rockafellow was holding these people hostage. So he carefully walked toward Rockafellow mindful of the civilians who were under the man's custody.

"Sergeant-Major Rockafellow I presume," Superman said, never keeping his eyes off the military veteran.

"Ah, Superman, I was expecting you," Rockafellow replied. Superman started toward Rockafellow, but Rockafellow stopped him by showing what he had concealed beneath his bullet-proof vest. "It's a vector charge, Superman. A device the military built to safeguard their secrets in case you happened to go rogue."

Superman started to take another step, but Rockafellow wagged his finger in front of Superman, "I guess you don't see the danger do you, Superman. That is perhaps because of the lead lining around the bomb. It's specially designed to go off by a motion sensor that will set it off even if you attempt to use your great super-speed. Of course, it has a radius of oh about ten feet, which you are safely outside off as long as you don't move any further."

"What do you want, Rockafellow? I thought you were a decorated army vet? Why would you hold these people hostage?" Superman asked, perplexed by the man's motives and how he was going to rid himself of the vector charge.

"It is quite simple, Man of Steel. My people have suffered since the first colony of explorers arrived here." Rockafellow explained. "Though, they took the first settlers in because of our great Chief's feeling for their plight. We were shafted once the settlers learned how to survive on New Troy Island. They banished us to the further reaches of this island until we were ALL BUT EXTINCT!"

"This is why you hold these people hostage?" Superman said, his tone reflecting his empathy for the man, but he could not condone the man's actions. "What do you want out of these people, Rockafellow? Sympathy? Remorse for a crime that they didn't commit nor participated in?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rockafellow shouted, his voice laced with venom. "These _so-called innocents _as you call them must pay for the crimes of their forefathers! In fact, everyone in Metropolis must pay and that is why I had my men plant bombs through out the city. You can _try _to disarm them all, but I have keyed this ordinary looking watch of mine to their radio signals. If any one of them is deactivated I will detonate the vector charge strapped to my chest and _**blow**_ this building and this people back to the stone age!"

Superman looked around at the hostages all of them were panicked. One of them was an elderly fellow who seemed to be having a heart attack. Superman started toward him when Rockafellow placed himself between Superman and the dying old man. The last son of Krypton clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles popped. If he attempted to save the man, Rockafellow would blow up taking all the innocents with him. If he tried to disarm the bombs Rockafellow would set off the vector charge. It seemed hopeless. If the bomb was designed to detect motion what could he do? And how could he be sure the bombs across the city didn't explode in case the Man of Tomorrow found a way to get past the vector charge? Then, suddenly Superman heard a voice that was both welcoming and shocking at the same time.

_Can you hear me, Clark? It's Kara. Don't make any sudden moves. I just want you to listen. I deactivated the bombs around the city so all we have to worry about is that vector charge he is wearing._

Superman started to question how she was able to disarm the bombs without Rockafellow knowing it. That's when he picked up the radio signals that were being fed to Rockafellow's watch. He could hear them emanating with in close proximity of Rockafellow and he was completely unaware of it. Superman searched around for his cousin using a combination of Telescopic and X-Ray vision. He found her floating just above the view of the windows to this floor and far enough away for the vector charge not to be set off. Now the question was how would the two of them remove Rockafellow of the vector charge. Suddenly, an idea hit Superman and he turned away from Rockafellow giving the appearance that he was contemplating what to do.

"Wait for my signal, Kara. I have an idea," Superman mouthed and he was relieved when she heard his response. "Well, Rockafellow, as much as I feel for your problems I have to take you in."

After saying that Superman turn around and winked and Kara made her move. Moving so fast that Rockafellow didn't see her as she evacuated the building before he could turn around and make a move. Superman then made his move by freezing the vector charge rendering it inoperable. Rockafellow's eyes went wide and he made a run for it, but not before Superman grabbed him and took off skyward where he sent the vector charge hurdling past the atmosphere where it exploded harmlessly. Superman lowered to the ground with Rockafellow in tow and handed him off to the SCU. Before the SCU or anyone could thank him Superman flew out of range of the city where he met Kara wearing a white T-shirt that cut just above her midriff, black and white sneakers, and blue jeans.

"Thanks Kara," Superman said, as he lowered his head. "Without your help I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"You're welcome Clark. But, ah let me ask you. When do I get my own suit?" Kara asked and Superman chuckled.

"I surmise you won't hear any of my objections. So, have you thought of a name?" Superman inquired from his beloved cousin.

"Supergirl," Kara said with pride in her voice. "What do you think?"

"I think it is wonderful. Now let's go see about getting you your own suit," Superman replied with a smile and off they went back to Smallville.


	8. Chapter 8: Walk Among Us

_Rocketed from the doomed planet Krypton, the child known as Kal-El drifted helplessly through the endless sea of stars until he crashed landed on the distant planet Earth. Adopted by a loving couple who witnessed his crash landing, the infant was raised in the morals and ideals of America. He grew up to become the world's greatest hero! In respect to his great history and to provide a series of great adventures without burdening continuity, this is **All-Star Superman!**_

_**"Walk Among Us"**_

Kara groaned, it was the typical kind of groan that came from teenagers her age when they were annoyed by their pesky relatives. She appreciated everything her cousin and his adopted parents were doing, but she could not see the reason for it. What was the need of her pretending to be some one else? What was wrong with being Kara Zor El? Was she not good enough for the people of Earth? She sat on the fluffy yellow couch that Martha seemed to favor so much, her arms draped across her chest as she stewed on those thoughts while her cousin, his family, and friend made arrangements.

"Done," Clark said, with obvious relief in his voice. "I got Kara into Smallville High as a freshman and talked with the Principal about her being new here."

"I just finished making a fake record of Kara for her background," Lana Lang replied, as she had finished typing. "So no worries on that end, Clark."

Maratha walked in carrying bags and Clark became a blur rushing over to her snatching them up from her arms and setting them down on the floor, away from where they would be in the way. "Thanks Clark. I asked the young girl at the register for her advice on what teenage girl's wear these days that isn't tacky and I told her about having our niece living with us. All these bags is what we came up with -- I hope you like them, Kara."

Kara looked through them quizzically before finding a dress that she really liked. The problem was it was very revealing and it made Clark, Martha, and Jonathan slip into overprotective mode. Clark came around the couch and took the dress from Kara so he could examine it. He cast a glance toward his mom with a question on his lips.

"Why did you get this?" Clark asked, irritation in his voice, as he held up the dress. It's low cut V-neck making Maratha gasp as it would show too much cleavage and the mini skirt would reveal too much of her legs.

"I didn't. I honestly don't know how that got in there," Maratha responded, as she was genuinely surprised at seeing the dreadful dress in the bag with the others she picked out. "That young girl must have slipped it in there. The youth these days."

"I like it," Kara said with a big grin on her face.

"No, no way. It shows way too much," Clark protested, as he laid it back in the bag. "It has to go back."

"And that's a problem?" Kara ventured. "I've had boys interested before and I've had what you earth people call boyfriends before as well."

"Are you?" Maratha began.

"Am I a virgin?" Kara replied. "Yeah."

Clark slapped his forehead and felt faint. He went over to his mom and gave her the dress to take back. There was no way he was going to let his cousin go out in a dress like that with so many horny boys that would be wanting to put their make on her. Once that state of business was taken care of he grabbed his coat.

"Where you going?" Kara inquired, as she got off the couch. "We need to talk about the dress."

"Back to Metropolis. I'll be late for work if I don't go now," Clark replied, while he slipped on his coat. "No to the dress."

"Well, then can I come with you to Metropolis?" Kara asked, a pleading look forming on her face. "I'd love to get to know this Lois person you keep talking about."

"No, you have to study so you can be ready to start your freshman year coming up this semester," Clark responded with a calm, but firm tone. "Besides Ma and Pa need help around the farm, which I'm sure that you could pitch a hand here and there."

Kara pouted and stomped off to her room, angry that she had to study some stupid Earth academics and having to do farm chores instead of adventuring with her cousin. Clark could only smile at his cousin went up the stairs. After a hearty goodbye, he was soon a distant streak across the skyline.

---

In Metropolis, Daniel Gomez was walking his son through Centennial Park unaware of the straggly stranger behind them whose eyes were focused intently on his son. The father-son duo walked for some time sharing their cotton candy when the son named Hector started talking about being an Astronaut when he grew up. While they were distracted by their moment of bonding, the stalker closed the distance behind them and flicked out the slender blade of his switch blade. He was eager to make his move on the boy when a trolly carrying tourists passed through the intersection that cut through the park and caused him to lose sight of them. His temper flaring at the loss, the man turned on his heel and stormed off looking for another victim with the intent of acting instead of waiting. He went down a lesser-populated part of the park hoping to find some one else to fulfill his fantasy when he heard a sound from overhead. It was a sound that was reminiscent of the propeller planes of the forties. He gazed up at the silly toy coasting down from the sky and he was puzzled as to why it was headed toward him. He got his answer when the plane angled itself right and the small prop gun barrels on the wings let off a flash and a distinctive bang. A second afterwards, a crimson liquid dripped over the man's lifeless eyes and he fell backwards, his switch blade thrown haphazardly in the air as he hit the concrete. Several moments passed before a mounted police officer found his body and radioed it into dispatch.

---

The next morning, the Daily Planet was a buzz with activity as the news of the pedophile killings were spreading all across Metropolis. Every citizen in the city talked, no, argued about the subject and whether it was ethical that these pedophiles were killed in such brutal fashions. The first pedophile, a formerly convicted Dave Newton had surrendered himself to authorities without a fight only to be blown up in the courthouse while he was using the toilet. He never got a chance to make his arraignment for his latest sex offense. The second pedophile, Princeton Wallace Copper was killed by having his windpipe clogged by more then one foreign object. The CSI identified these foreign objects as harmless action figures and that left the MPD wondering how he got them in their in the first place. The other seven were just too gruesome for the papers to even publish in any detail. Perry came out of his office intent on assigning a reporter, any reporter to this case. He swiveled his head both directions looking over the pressroom for any free reporter and there was only one. He had expected Kent to be here as he was usually as reliable as the reporter who he was walking up to, but if anyone could get to the bottom of the case it was Lois Lane.

"Lois," Perry said, as he lowered the file down in front of her. "I want you to sniff out the trail on this mystery pedophile killer and see if you can find a motive."

"Right chief," Lois replied, as she grabbed her coat, the file, and took off.

Perry shook his head and wondered how much of her dad did she take after. Just then Clark came through the elevator doors, his head hung low and his eyes were focused on the PDA he held in his left hand.

"Kent, where have you been?" Perry asked, trying to keep his temper reigned in as he knew Clark was trying to make up for the stunt he pulled some weeks back that got him fired.

"I just got the latest scoop on the Two-Faced murders, Perry." Clark replied, handing his PDA to Perry.

"Great shades of Elvis! This is wonderful, Kent!" Perry said, beaming at the brief glimpse he took of the pictures and report Clark wrote up. "We'll have Newstime and the Gotham Gazette eating crow by tonight's edition!"

Perry gave Clark a slap on the upper side of his right arm for a good job, and then went to make sure that presses would be ready when Clark had the story logged into the computer database. From there it would be sent through the system and directly into the printers where it would be printed for tonight's edition. Feeling proud of himself that he was re-earning his trust and respect with Perry, Clark allowed himself to sit down and relax for moment after hooking his PDA into his computer link up. But, as he started to relax something off putting occurred to him. Where was Lois? She was always around when the Planet was short staffed and always ready for whatever case that would or could be thrown her way. It wasn't like Lois. That had Clark worrying because he didn't like the feeling he got during unexpected events. It was dark, and angry feeling that made him feel helpless -- that he couldn't change the hands of fate when it came to protecting those he cared for or getting what he wanted. Just like the feeling he felt when he first realized he wasn't human. Just like when his first manifestation of his powers happened and he had thought he killed his beloved parents with his deadly and out of control at the time heat vision. And just like when he couldn't stop Pete Ross, his other best friend from dying. There was a time that Clark thought he would never forgive himself for not being there for Pete in his time of need. To this day no information had turned up on how Pete ended up in the Smallville River. Clark put aside the thought and went back to work.

---

Lois couldn't believe the sight of the dead body that the Metropolis SCU were examining as they waited for the CSI. Another pedophile dead and another children's toy found at the scene. So far it seemed like who ever it was seemed to be some one who was tired of seeing children victimized, a victim himself, or... both. Lois made her way over to Detective Turpin hoping to interview him.

"Detective Turpin--" Lois began

"--No interviews Lane," Turpin interrupted, without looking away from the body.

"Okay, can you at least tell me if you have figured out this killer's MO?" Lois asked.

"His MO? He's killing freaks that prey on children and if wasn't for my badge I'd be out there helping him," Turpin replied.

"Can I quote you on that Detective Turpin?" Lois ventured, her thumb on the record button of her PDA.

Turpin grabbed it and threw it to the street and stomped on it until he broke the damnable thing. Lois bent down looking at the crushed device with a horrified look. She had to put a deposit down on the PDA because of the kind of trouble she gets into on a daily basis. She stood up glaring at Turpin.

"Do you have _any _idea how much money you just cost me?" Lois shouted at him while waving her right index finger in his face. "I should sue you."

"Bill me then..."

Turpin walked off uninterested in anything else she had to say on the matter. After taking some time to gather her wits Lois started to think about how Turpin had acted. She started to wonder what made him act so angry? Had some one he was close to been hurt by a pedophile? Lois just couldn't think about that now because she had to figure out a way to explain to Perry how she managed to lose an expensive, state of the art, PDA.

---

Kara nibbled on her pencil as she looked over the science book in front of her. It wasn't that hard. In fact Earth's form of science and academics were basic to some one schooled in the Kryptonain forms of education. She of course found the difficulty in writing in English instead of her native language. Maratha knocked on door, which was left open a crack and came in with a tray full of cookies and milk.

"How you doing dear?" Maratha asked, as she sat the tray down beside Kara, but away from her books.

"I'm doing fine Aunt Maratha -- I'm just having some difficulty not slipping into writing in Kryptonain," Kara sighed. She sat her pencil down and grabbed one of the cookies sniffing it before eating it. "So how's Uncle Jonathan?"

"He's fine. I'm glad your around to help him with the chores around here because your Uncle Jonathan can really use it," Maratha said.

"I know," Kara responded softly, taking a sip of her milk. She then held the cup a few inches out in front of her with a look of distress on her face. "..."

"What is it?" Maratha asked, noticing the look on Kara's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing -- I'd like to be alone now," Kara replied, her tone becoming more serious and in some sense sad.

"Are you sure?" Maratha ventured, worried that something bothered Kara.

"I'm sure. It's nothing I can't deal with Aunt Maratha," Kara responded.

"All right," Maratha said, taking her leave.

After Maratha was gone Kara's eyes drifted to the window and the stars that shone brightly in the night sky. _To be free for so long only to be tied down with responsibility -- what was I thinking?_

---

Everything was close to perfection. The bad men were being dealt with and the children were being saved. But, that was not good enough the pedophile killer reasoned. What if their parents should turn against them? What if their family hurt them like his had? His mind started swarming with delusional thoughts as he went to work on odds and ends. He needed to ready himself. He realized now that he was only fit enough to take of the children of Metropolis.

---

The belief of some people was that Lex Luthor had everything any man or woman could want, but none of them realized how far from the truth they really were. Despite all the wealth, women, and control he had since taking over Lexcorp the one thing he didn't have was power. Absolute and unyielding power. Only one creature existed with that power and dared to taunt him with it every day by foiling his plans, by protecting the people, which he believed was his right, and giving Metropolis some one else to admire and cling to for protection and hope. That form of life went by the name Lois Lane gave him -- Superman. An orphan from the long dead planet Krypton who Lex believed to be his former best friend Clark Kent, but he had no tangible proof. Whenever some one was hired to tail Kent they would lose him. He tried putting surveillance on Kent twenty four - seven, but that ended up as a bust as the MPD caught his goons. Denied at every turn, Lex started to consider that Kent was onto him and was staying one step ahead of him. That meant that it would that much more difficult to catch him off guard. Always scheming, a devious plan started to coalesce in his mind. One that would bring the Metropolis Marvel to his knees.

---

Hours passed by as strong, tender fingertips danced across a keyboard. A lone figure sat in front of a desk working away at the unsightly hours of the night with thoughts of meeting a lingering deadline that closed in. After all the words were carefully looked over, the grammar checked, and the content reduced to the right size. Clark Kent allowed himself to lean back in his seat more relaxed then he had been in some time. He had filed his story into the computer earlier and thought his day was done when Perry pointed out the article was too long and filled with some glaring errors. The notion seemed un-feasible considering how fast and delicate he was to get the story down, but when he checked over his article was indeed too long and filled with grammar and spelling errors. It only took a moment to check his PDA and that was when he realized that he had moved way too fast for the computer to compensate for what he was typing down. The other errors were caused by malfunctions caused by his super speed and he felt stupid for not realizing that sooner. That was why he had to stay after and rewrite his story after consulting with the critical eye of Perry. With his story now finished, Clark had taken a moment to let his eyes flutter about the room as he pressed the send button that would deliver his more carefully typed story. Lois still hadn't come back though and that made Clark even more worried, but he reigned in his feelings for her because he knew that she had to be left her independence. It was that said independence that made him so madly in love with her. Where he was some one who was shy and timid and kept mostly to himself. She was everything he wasn't. She didn't care what dangers lie in her way to the truth. She was the expression of modern feminine sexuality with a keen intellect that matched her beauty. She was no surgery induced porn star or anemic super model by far for she held a whole natural body that she kept toned through rigorous exercise and dieting. She was her own woman and not the image that a male dominated media would cast as one. Clark started to consider that perhaps he should check on her after worrying about her so much. So he made sure no one was in the room when he changed into the man of steel. Out the open window he flew with his goal on making sure his esteemed colleague and woman he dreamed about was all right.

---

Everything was as it should be as the sad, ever so lonely toy maker finished with his latest creation. Countless tests had to be performed to make sure everything was in working function and now that it was he laughed in a sick, vile manner. He sauntered over to the control panel and turned his machine on. There was much to do tonight and nothing or no one was going to stop him.

---

"Damn," Lois muttered. Her eyes narrowed at the drunken bum spread out across the hood of her car. He was a sorry lot, smelling something fierce, and rambling in poorly pronunciated Japanese. She took a step toward him and he stirred somewhat only to turn over and continue with his dreadful snoring.

"Why me?" Lois said to no in particular. She got into the car and started it up watching as the bum woke up cussing up a storm about being disturbed from his sleep. "Get off."

"What? Hey lady I claimed this damn car for my squatting spot. So why don't you piss off."

Lois got out of the car as the bum shoved himself off the hood and she got nose to nose with the man. "Get lost or I will mop the street with you."

"Is there a problem here? a voice all-too familiar asked.

"Superman," both said, startled by his appearance. It was not uncommon to see the man of steel about and it wasn't the least bit surprising that Lois felt herself blushing at the sight of the Metropolis Marvel.

"Uh, Superman, hi. I was just telling this man that I needed my car and he refuses to leave."

Superman had heard the exchange between Lois and the man whom Supes recognized as Bibbo. He knew Bibbo well from his time spent undercover for an assignment that involved the Ace of Clubs. A bar which Bibbo frequented with any earnings he made. Though those earnings were few and far between. The man of tomorrow gracefully touched the street with his left foot and came over to the two so he could talk with Bibbo.

"What's the matter Bibbo? What are you doing so far from the Slums?" Superman asked, his eyes never wavering from Bibbo's face.

"Got no place ta sleep Supes," Bibbo replied drunkenly.

"I know of just a place that could provide you with a bed and warm food. Come with me Bibbo," Superman said, ushering Bibbo along. "I trust you'll be safe Miss Lane."

"Oh yes. I will," Lois responded with a lingering smile on her face.

A scream sudden and loud caught Lois' ear and upon observing that Superman was long gone she searched the nearby alley for the source. What she came upon coming down the barely lit back street was the badly mutilated bodies of a man and a woman. Victims of a brutal attack that left the two's corpses torn apart and their body parts spread out across the street. Lois felt like she was going to throw up and walked away from the scene so she could regain her senses and report it into th Planet and the MPD.

---

The Metropolis PD was the first to arrive and they sealed off the area to make sure that the crime scene was not disturbed. The MCSI arrived nearly five minutes afterwards and went to work on examining the entire parameter around the corpses including the decomposing bodies themselves. The sight had haunted Lois since after she discovered the hideous display. Who in their right mind could kill two people and leave them like this? That was the common question evident on the MPD, CSI, and the gathered crowds faces. Superman's kept his presence concealed as he watched the CSI and MPD go about their work. His senses stretched out to their fullest to see if he could find something that the CSI may have overlooked. Ever observant and careful with the use of his telescopic vision along with his other senses fanned out the metropolis marvel found little more then he surmised they did. It was starting to bother him that so many deaths were happening in his city. The city of tomorrow. Superman hoped that the CSI would be forth coming with their analysis when he paid the MPD a visit, but for now since he was sure Lois was safe he headed home.

---

Another day passed with Lois and Clark pressuring all their informants to get some kind of lead to the motive behind the pedophile killer who had now started on killing innocent people. Lois tried all her stoolies along the Slum's while Clark was across town seeing if his friends in the Metropolis FBI branch had developed a profile for the killer since his threat to the people had brought up his ranking into the FBI's jurisdiction. Clark watched the special unit headed up by his old college buddy Kenny Bolton and it was quite surprising to see the infamous panty-raider of Metropolis University as the head FBI profiler. Clark pushed his glasses up making sure that they didn't slip from the bridge of his nose as Kenny tried to finish up the latest report from the FBI's main headquarters.

"Well?" Clark asked, as Kenny sat down the phone finally finished.

"You know I can't discuss details with you on this case, Smallville," Kenny replied.

"Heh."

"What?" Kenny inquired when he noticed the smirk on Clark's face.

"You know it's funny you, John, Fox, and the others always called me Smallville and now I have some one else calling me that," Clark responded.

"Who?" Kenny ventured.

"Never mind," Clark replied, feeling foolish for talking about her now when he was an assignment. "Is there anything you can tell me about the killer and whether he is the same one who killed the Franz couple who had a seven year old son?"

"No."

"Well it was worth a try," Clark said. He grabbed his jacket and made his way out. He hoped Lois would be having better luck.

---

Lois adjusted her skirt raising just enough to catch the attention of the informant she was to meet. Since her first introduction to Slick Willy she learned that the skimpier she dressed the more information he was willing to part with and despite feeling very sleazy right now she wanted to learn as much as Willy might know about the pedophile killer. A cold draft blew through the parking lot carrying with it the scent of nicotine and beer. The scent was so bad that Lois didn't have to turn around to notice Willy's presence. He was standing behind her admiring her body and how scantly clad she was dressed.

"All this fer me sugar. You must really need what ol' Willy has to offer."

"I only want to hear what you might know about the pedophile killer -- nothing more," Lois said with her hand out in front of her to make sure he kept his distance.

"Pedophile killer hunh?" Willy mumbled as he scratched his unruly curled bangs. "You must have your own ideas."

"Are you telling me you don't know anything?" Lois said with a hint of anger in her voice. The thought of dressing up like she had for Willy only for him not to have any information about the killer started to make her temper rise. Willy noticed her growing scowl.

"Of course not. I've kept my ears to the ground and the word on the street is that some one named uh Schott, Wilson no Winslow Schott bought the old Heyman's toy factory and has been using it for some sort of experiments."

"What kind of experiments?" Lois asked. Her interest piqued.

"I dunno. A lot of the people in that area are too afraid to look inside. I did hear he brought some kid in with him the other day. Crazy thing it was. The kid appeared to be covered in ketchup or tomato paste."

Lois bit the corner of her lip and slipped her trench coat back on. "Thanks for the information, Willy."

"Don't I get a peek at your panties?" Willy responded with perverted smirk on his face.

Lois' face scrunched up in disgust as she walked away from him.

---

Clark typed the information Lois was sending him over the phone into the computer to see what he could find on Winslow Schott. After a few minutes the Planet's search engine brought up a criminal record for Winslow T. Schott. The son of toy maker and multi-millionaire Gerald Schott who has been dead for twenty eight years.

"Yeah, Lois he is definitely on record. He has quite a lengthy one too for arson, manslaughter, and several other offenses. How he is even out of jail is a mystery," Clark said.

"He must have some one the outside helping him. I'm going to check out the toy factory," Lois replied.

"Lois, wait. Maybe we should call the MPD and have them investigate," Clark suggested.

"And miss out on the scoop of the century? No way Smallville."

"At least let me come down--" Clark stopped when he heard the line go dead. Rubbing his eyes he headed toward the nearest staircase where he disappeared and reappeared high over the city as Superman.

---

Half an hour passed as Winslow crept into the room where the child he had kidnapped was sitting Indian style on the floor and playing with some toys the demented toy maker left. He quietly stalked his way over and sat a bowl of food down beside the red headed tyke and then turned on his heel to make his departure when he heard the child speak.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?"

"In Heaven or Hell. Who knows for sure," Winslow coldly replied. He exited the room leaving the kid confused on what he meant.

---

Lois felt a chill run up her spine as she snuck inside of the toy factory. The place had been stripped of the clown motifs that was plastered all over the factory some time ago and now held a more emotionally devoid feeling. She took a quick peek at the equipment and all of it appeared to have be used rather recently. How this Schott person managed to afford get the factory up and running again was baffling, but what really had Lois confused was the sight of a Toy Rex that stood offline in the corner of the room. It's metal claws and fangs were covered in a red substance that Lois almost assuredly believed to be blood. She turned when she heard the door shut behind her followed by the sound of foot steps. A spotlight shined down on Lois and she noticed a few feet from her stood a red haired puppet. It's animatronic eyes glared at her with killer intent.

"My, my it appears we have a guest. Fido," the walking, talking puppet said.

The Toy Rex came online and roared as the power coupling unhooked from it's midsection allowing a sliding armor plate to click back into place to protect the Toy Rex's battery. It roared a second time and then came charging toward Lois with claws extended. She let out a scream and a second later a red and blue blur intercepted the Toy Rex and knocked it from it's feet.

"Superman," Lois gasped.

"Are you all right, Lois?" Superman asked before getting nailed by the tail of the Toy Rex.

The puppet skulked away while Superman was busy, but it's retreat didn't go unnoticed by Lois who tailed it to find out where it was going. Superman meanwhile was busy with the Toy Rex. It's strength was proving to be enough to annoy the man of tomorrow, but not enough to hurt him. After getting slapped away a second time, he used his X-ray vision to try to discern a weakness in the robot when he caught sight of the power battery located in it's belly. With a blast of heat vision he melted straight through the armor plating and punched right through the battery causing the robot to explode. When he turned around he discovered Lois was gone and so was the mysterious puppet. Overcome with worry the man of steel inspected the rest of the factory with his super senses when his super hearing picked up Lois' voice. He sped off arriving in the vacant room where she was. Laying across from her was a broken puppet. In her arms she cradled a a red haired child.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

Lois didn't answer. She just held the child closer.

---

After telling the MPD what she had figured out Lois crumpled down onto the bumper of the ambulance. The poor kid had no idea what happened to his mom and dad. He didn't understand any of what was going on. He just kept calling out for his mom and dad. Clark appeared out of back alley having found a place to change and strode up Lois where he could stand beside her.

"You okay," he asked.

"No," Lois replied. "That kid is never going to know his mother and father because of Schott."

"And the worst of it is Schott was no where to be found," Detective Turpin added. "Listen Ms. Lane I'm sorry about earlier. If I had known just how crazy this guy was I would have turned my badge in for my comment."

"Maybe you still should," Lois snapped.

"I deserve that," Turpin replied. "But you have to understand something Ms. Lane. Half the things I see day in and day out as a cop make me more skeptic that we as society can continue on. I get more cynical every year when I see people kill each other for no good reason."

"Some people never change, Turpin." Clark said. "Others just need the right motivation."

Clark took Lois hand and they walked off.

_Next Issue: Parasite_

**All-Stars: **_Well I'm drawing close to th end of my All-Star Superman run. Only five more issues left and then this series will be complete. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride so far._

_7/23/07_

_-**Mimick**_


	9. Chapter 9: Ascension!

**All-Star Superman #9 "Ascension!"**

As the sun's far reaching light illuminated the darkened void of empty space a figure was revealed hovering above the Earth. Cast in a blue and red leotard with a big bright S on his chest and a long billowing red cape pinned to his collar. He floated above his adopted planet with his loving blue eyes watching the movement and ongoing bustle of the billions of inhabitants that lived below. With his deceptively strong arms folded across his diamond cut chest he watched for any trouble spots that required extra assistance and as of so far the people of Earth had everything well in hand. The Man of Steel leaned back allowing his amazing ability to defy the forces of gravity to send him shooting off toward the outer edge of Earth's orbit to check for any potential cosmic hazards that would pose risk to humanity. That way he could safely avert them before they became dangerous. While in the midst of his super sonic flight a sudden and massive explosion sent him tumbling end over end with his vision unfocused and his head pounding. By the time he righted himself he felt a wave of nausea run over him and fearing that something was wrong with him he flew back to Earth.

---

Lois rang the bell for Clark's apartment a seventh time and then huffed. She looked at her watch as she wondered what was taking him so long to get up.

"Clark..." said Lois. She grit her teeth and rang the door bell again.

---

As soon as Superman entered Earth's atmosphere he noticed something was drastically different about the planet. The air was crisper, which was odd considering the pollution that foiled the air and the environment. At first he believed it to be signs of side effects of his sudden illness which were possibly playing havoc with his senses, however, when he drew closer to Metropolis he noticed something else that was different. The city was far too advanced to be the Metropolis he knew. Using his X-Ray vision the Man Of Tomorrow examined the entirety of the enigma placed before him when a hand clasped down on his shoulder. He turned around sharply finding himself confronted with a near identical image of himself. His mouth parted as he floated back in shock.

"What - _Where_?"

"Don't be alarm honored grandfather. You're in safe hands."

"Who are _you_?" said Superman.

"My name is Kal Kent. I-I am your descendent and Superman of this time period."

"What time period? Where am I exactly? This looks nothing like my Metropolis."

"You're in my Metropolis in the year 853 A.E."

"A.E.?"

"After the Enlightenment brought on by you - the honored progenitor of the Superman dynasty."

"Superman..._Dynasty_?" said Superman. "There was a whole dynasty modeled after my image?"

"Yes, though I am unsure whether telling you that was wise since Superman Secondus stripped us all of the power to navigate the time barrier."

"Who is Superman Secondus?"

"Your son and perhaps the greatest Superman of us all bar of course you."

"I have a son?"

"Why yes. You and Loi...maybe I shouldn't. The ramifications could be disastrous to us all."

"You were about to say Lois weren't you," said Superman. "I get with Lois don't I?"

"I...yes...you do."

"Amazing - I mean I thought Lois and I blew our chance."

"You didn't," said the other Superman. After which he shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling you anything about your future. It could damage the great things that you do for not only the Earth, but for humanity as well."

Superman looked around at the futuristic Metropolis with awe as the Superman behind him stood in reverie of the forbearer of the family that spawned him.

---

The image of Superman and his future descendent played before a great shadow that stretched across the void of Limbo. After seeing the image the shadow retreated back into the darkness from whence it came.

---

"And this is Fortress of Solitude as it stands today. Because of the great war brought on by the Superman of the twenty-second century's attempt to revolutionize humanity and bring peace to the waring factions of the New Kryptonains and the un-modified humans the Fortress was moved to a more secure location."

"The Fortress looks more advance then even what I am used to," said Superman as he examined all the unfamiliar trophies and mementos and different forms of nearly extinct wild life contained with in.

"That's because the House Of El has made many advancements in Kryptonain technology thanks to Superman Secondus whose own unique super ability was his twelfth level intelligence."

"Wait, my son gains his _own _super ability?" said Superman.

"All progeny of the El line develop their own unique super-ability that complements their powers from our Kryptonian heritage. This is due in part to the joining with other races and to the genetic modification we use to preserve the legacy of El line."

"I'm having trouble wrapping my head around all of this. I can't believed I sired an entire line of heroes."

"I know it's hard to grasp grandfather. I myself have a hard time understanding your presence here since it should be impossible because of the measures that Superman Secondus took to prevent damage to the time-stream."

"There must be a reason for me being here. The last I remember was being throttled by a massive explosion," said Superman.

"Hmmm," said Kal Kent. "Perhaps - yes that could be a possibility. I think I may have an idea on how you got here grandfather, but we must speak with Hourman to confirm it. Please follow closely behind me."

Superman followed after his descendent into a tunnel-like device with a location unknown.

---

Perry sat at his desk with his hands steepled while Lois sat across from him. Both eyed each other then looked toward the door that had Perry's name on it and Editor In Chief below it.

"Where could Kent be?" said Perry.

"I buzzed his apartment several times and received no answer Perry. Maybe I should do the story without him," said Lois.

"I guess we have no choice. We can't sit on this kind of scoop any longer. You know what to do Lois."

"Of course I do," said Lois as she grabbed her purse and got up. "Have I ever let you down?"

"No."

"Exactly," said Lois as she turned on her heel and left shutting the door behind her.

---

The images of various time-lines played before Superman's eyes as he and his great descendent flew toward the home of Hourman. The Metropolis Marvel swiveled his head side to side as he watched the past generations lives play before him.

"How can we be seeing this? I thought you said we can't navigate the time-stream?" said Superman.

"Under our own power we can't. With the time tunnel we can do it safely, but the time tunnel was made in the precaution that we needed to travel through time for an emergency or the power of the Superman Dynasty was needed."

"So in this case it would be emergency," said Superman.

"Exactly. You're not supposed to be in this time period. Hopefully with Hourman's help we will be able to send you back to your own time-line without causing any more damage to the time-stream."

"You think my jaunt here caused anomalies?"

"There is no way to be certain until we meet with Hourman..."

Superman lowered his head for a moment thinking briefly to his era then turned his attention forward and poured on the speed.

---

The press and members of the community were gathered around the front of Lexcorp tower for conference that had been leaked to the media and as soon as all the available news outlets where there Lex Luthor came out backed by a shirt-less red haired man wearing black leather pants and black ankle length boots. Lex came up to the podium and with a smile on his face introduced his associate.

"Before we begin I would like to introduce my associate Rex Mason who is a test subject for Lexcorp's new cellular research project. We have code named it Metamorpho."

Lois raised her hand. "What does Metamorpho mean?"

"It's the scientific term for metamorphic cellular rearrangement," said Lex who looked to the members of the press who were not scientifically inclined. "What that means is that - well Mister Mason give them a demonstration."

"With pleasure," said Rex.

Rex's face turned white, his hair receded, and his left side from the neck down turned orange while the right side from the neck turned purple. Using only his left hand Rex emitted a liquid that chilled the air and froze the channel seven news van solid.

"That my friends is Metamorpho," said Lex.

"How did he do that?" said Lois as she turned away from the frozen news van to gaze at Rex.

"He rearranged his cells to their basic elemental compounds and using his knowledge of chemistry he made his own home made liquid nitrogen Miss Lane."

"What plans do you have for Metamorpho," said David Gibson of GBS news.

"Metamorpho is part of ongoing research to create soldiers that can survive in bio-hazard conditions. I am sure with the current war many families would have less worries on their minds if their sons and daughters had the ability to withstand any biological agent the enemy threw at them."

"What else does this process do? What are the side-effects?" said Lois.

"The process gives the subject complete control over their molecular structure and they can shape themselves into any existing element. As for the side-effects there are none."

"Seems highly boastful of you to make such a claim. Isn't it Lex?" said Lois.

"I assure you Miss Lane this is no boast. Soon we will no longer have to worry about our sons and daughters being victims of biological warfare."

"I imagine this will also make these test subjects high commodities as special weapons for the military," said Lois.

"Why Lois you wound me with such accusations," said Lex as he glanced at her before turning back to the rest of gathered public. "I only care for the safety of our armed forces. I intend to not let another American citizen suffer. This I pledge to you!"

The people applauded as Lex left the podium to let the company's spokesman Shayne Koestler deal with anymore questions.

---

Eternity seemed to pass for the two travelers who had traveled far from the future into the nether regions of limbo to convene with Hourman the guardian of time. Superman attempted to use his telescopic vision to survey the area, but his own optical power was turned back on him. Instead of seeing into the distance he stared himself straight in the eyes.

"What on earth?"

"I forgot to tell you. The differences of physics in limbo plays havoc with our powers."

"How are we to defend ourselves?" said Superman.

"You have nothing to worry about I have made many trips to limbo and I am very familiar with the area. We shouldn't run into any problems as long as we stay together."

"If you say so," said Superman. He looked around while following right behind Kal to make sure they don't get separated when he noticed all the shadows on the large planetoids began to wink out of sight. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The shadows - they disappeared."

"_WHAT_? We must hurry I'm afraid we are in grave danger!" said Kal.

"What do you mean," said Superman.

Kal didn't get a chance to answer as a large shadow appeared before the two Supermen laughing in a menacing manner.

"Hahahahah! I finally have the revenge I have been waiting for!"

"Time Trapper? You should have been destroyed with the rest of your pocket reality," said Kal.

"You honestly think some one who has complete mastery of time can be so easily destroyed? Don't be foolish!"

"Who is this Time Trapper, Kal?" said Superman. "All I see is a giant shadow."

"Why Superman you don't remember me? You - wait. You are not Superman Secondus. You're THE Superman. This makes things much more interesting."

"Quick you must get out of here grandfather. Your legacy must live on. I will hold him back."

"Like heck you will," said Superman as he flew straight at the Time Trapper.

With a wave of his gigantic hand the Time Trapper slapped Superman aside and grabbed Kal Kent.

"You should have been more careful Superman because of your idiocy bringing your ancestor here you have doomed the entire El line!"

"Never monster!" Kal said as he fired beams from his eyes, which struck the Time Trapper causing him to fully materialize into limbo.

"Cretin that will not stop me!"

"Then maybe this will," said Superman as he struck the Time Trapper across the jaw forcing him to let Kal Kent go.

"Quick Kal we have to finish this quick I feel my strength waning here."

"Right," said Kal. "Help me shove him in that direction."

Superman didn't bother to ask why for the Time Trapper regained his bearings and Kal Kent had slammed into his stomach to push him. Superman followed up the shove using a great deal of his strength to push the Time Trapper toward the vortex that was behind the gigantic enemy of the Superman Dynasty. Once they were close enough both Supermen gave him a super shove and the Time Trapper was pulled into the wormhole and seemingly destroyed.

"Man, I feel wasted after that expenditure. I hope we don't have to deal with him again. In fact I don't know if I have enough energy to make it to Hourman's lair."

"We don't have to because he's already found us," said Kal as he had two of his fingers pressed to his temple.

"Who has?" said Superman as he doubled up his fists.

A red and yellow figure with a long red hooded cloak appeared next to the two Metropolitan Marvels. On his chest was an hourglass symbol that pulsated. He pulled his cloak close and bowed to the two heroes.

"Greetings Supermen. I am aware of Superman the First's situation and I have already made the preparations to send him back."

"What about the anomalies?" said Superman "Will they pose a threat to my time period?"

"No, I will see to it that the anomaly is closed behind you and I will keep a close eye on this sector of time should such an occasion happen again."

"I understand. Thank you Kal and Hourman."

"Good bye Superman," Kal said as he rested a hand on Superman's shoulder. A blank look appeared on the Man of Steel's face and Kal let him go through the portal to his own era.

"It is a shame we had to do that," said Hourman

"I know. At least this time the Time Trapper's menace is ended forever."


	10. Chapter 10: War Of the Gods

**All-Star Superman #10 "War Of The Gods"**

The sounds of war drums echoed in the distance and this caused the battle hungry commander to stand fast with his comrades at his side. With weapons in hand the soldiers could hardly hold their anticipation for the coming battle. A giant wave of bodies came flooding toward the warriors and with a clash of metal and wrenching of blood a new chapter would unfold.

--

The Daily Planet, the largest selling newspaper in Metropolis. Looking out from a window in the press room mild-mannered Clark Kent admired the scenery provided by the city that had taken him in as its favored son. While he was lost in this reverie a hand took hold of his shoulder and shook him roughly.

"Kent, you're daydreaming again!"

"Sorry Perry. Won't happen again."

"Keep your wits about you, Kent. We're in a crisis. The greatest story yet to be told is just on the horizon. Right now the Military has flipped upside down for Luthor's new super soldier, but Lois thinks that there is an alterer motive."

"I have a good reason to Perry. I've talked with Doctor Martin Poach who's the top coordinator of the Metamorpho project and he said that Lex's statement that the project had no side effects was stretching it to say the least. Unfortunately, he wouldn't say as to how."

"If Luthor is withholding the truth then the public has the right to know. Kent, Lane. I want the both of you to cover this story."

Lois looked at Clark and then at Perry. "But Perry..."

"No buts Lois. It's better if you both work on this since your both my top reporters. Though sometimes I wished Kent would be more like you Lane - punctual and aware."

"Sorry Perry," said Clark.

"Now go you two. I want this story done before the Metropolis Parade commences."

"That's right the parade starts in three days."

"We better get going Lois," said Clark as he gathered his things. Yet little did he notice Lois had already walked out.

When he finally did take notice of her being gone he raced after her.

--

Behind the lead lined steel walls of Lexcorp's testing area Rex Mason the first of what was to be many element men was in the midst of a practice routine in which he was finely honing his control over his powers. In the control booth high above and to the far left of the staging grounds Lex Luthor stood in attendance as the element man fought against the robotic duplicates of Doomsday, Amazo, and the Magnificent Seven. It appeared the Magnificent Seven impostors were winning as the No-Man robot used its artifical flexibility to land a cartwheel kick on Metamorpho's face while the Shock Trauma robot followed up with an energy burst that sent the element man through the air and right into the path of a Red Son robot. However, before he collided with the solar energy absorbing imitation Metamorpho changed into liquid nitrogen and froze the fake Russian super agent solid. After he reformed from separating himself from his frozen foe. Metamorpho changed his fist into a large Promethium hammer and shattered not only the Red Son robot, but the phony No-Man and Shock Trauma leaving only Shaolin, Blindside, Dr. Forethought, and Auroa of the false Magnificent Seven. Plus the Doomsday and Amazo automations.

"I wonder how he expects to beat the last of them," Luthor said as he interlaced his fingers. "This should be quite the show."

Down on the staging grounds Rex rubbed his hands together as his body became fiery hot solar plasma and with a powerful burst he melted the last of his opposition with practically no effort. Lex clapped his hands and Mercy turned on the speakers so Rex could hear Luthor's praise of his ultimate man.

"Good job Mason. You managed to show just how powerful the Metamorpho project is and I'm betting your other spectators have enjoyed the performance as well."

Rex bowed and then went to the locker room while Lex regarded Dr. Poach with narrowed eyes.

"I've been hearing some damning rumors Dr. Poach. I've been hearing that some one is spreading lies about my Metamorpho project and we can't have that can we?"

"N-no, we can't."

"I'm glad you agree. Mercy. Show Dr. Poach to his car. I think he deserves the rest of the day off. He's not looking so good."

"Understood boss."

"N-no, wait, you can't!"

"I already have," Lex said as he dismissed the doctors pleas.

--

"Orion, I don't think we can hold this front any longer. We have to pull back."

"No, stand your ground and give them hell. We will not let them invade the holy sanctum of the Source nor will we let them defile the sacred ground of the Land Beyond."

"But they have us outnumbered Orion."

"Numbers don't matter. Only courage Lightray. Don't give into your fear or all is lost."

"If you believe this then so do I Orion."

--

"Lois? Lois?"

"What is it Smallville?"

"I was wondering how you plan on finding out what Luthor is up to."

"I figured we pay a visit to Doctor Poach. Maybe we can get him to talk."

Clark's super-sensitive ears picked up a nine-one-one call and he lowered his head once he heard what it was about.

"What's the matter."

"Nothing, I was just daydreaming again."

"Figures."

--

Moscow, cold and lifeless save for the hidden bunker which contains the headquarters of Red Son, the Soviet Superman. As the comrade of steel bathed in his solar rejuvenation tank the scientists in charge of the bunker worked away at keeping a close eye on their prized weapon's life signs. Across the room a giant wall monitor flashed to life and a stoic face appeared demanding the attention of all.

"Comrades! What is the status of Red Son?"

"He is currently in the second cycle of his rejuvenation cycle. We believe he will be ready in a day or two."

"A day or two? That is no good for my plans! Have him processed immediately!"

"But sir. If we process him too soon he will not be at full strength."

"I am sure you can figure out a way to have him ready immediately my dear doctor or you and your entire family will be executed."

"Y-yes, Colonel Valkoff."

"That goes for all of you," the Colonel said. The monitor then went blank and the scientists went to work to get Red Son ready.

--

"What do you mean Doctor Poach is unavailable?" said Lois. "I spoke with him only yesterday and he seemed perfectly healthy."

"I'm sorry Miss Lane, but that is what I have been told by the higher ups," said the Lexcorp security guard. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Well so much for that."

"Something smells fishy Smallville."

"What do you mean?"

Lois was silent until they cleared the doors of the Lexcorp building.

"I don't think this coincidence," was all she said.

Clark gave a firm nod and tried to sneak an X-ray peek of the entire building, but his efforts were for naught as the building was lined with lead. Pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, the man of steel picked up his pace to catch up with his esteemed colleague.

--

Explosions set fire to the great city of New Genesis and the Forever People were divided as the rain of fire and death struck the very grounds from which they walked upon. Their great tributes to the force that was responsible for all creation was shattered in ruin. Their buildings toppled. But still the New Gods battled on to protect the members of their people who could not defend themselves. Orion turned to his people and roared a throaty battle cry that signified that the end was near. The moment was nigh and they had to push forward for New Genesis. For all of the living creatures created by the Source. Yet, little was the great Orion aware how right he was as the sky turned black and cold and the enemy tides parted to allow the leader of the dark legions through. A silence swept the battle field. The end truly had come for all lost the will to fight at the sight of **Darkseid!**

--

Lex entered the conference room to meet his interested international buyers and beside him walked Rex Mason.

"I have a good feeling about this boss."

"So do I Mister Mason. Just don't fail me."

"Like I could with these powers? Even Superman couldn't stop me."

"Let us hope that is true."

The two took their seats and their interpretors started passing along the word from their bosses.

"Monsieur Luthor, my employer has seen your demonstration and expresses some...disappointment. Your soldier does well against robots, but what about the real deal? What about a real challenge?"

"Well, I have already anticipated that you gentlemen wouldn't be entirely convinced so I have another demonstration prepared and I think you will find very -- satisfying."

"If you say so Monsieur Luthor."

"I do," said Luthor as he leaned on the table with his fingers steepled in front of his face.

--

The Metropolis Police Department was swamped with work piled in from today's dealings with the criminal element. At the front desk Lois and Clark stood waiting until they could be seen by Detective Turpin. However, Turpin was still indifferent to talking to reporters ever since the Toyman murders. Lois kept tapping her feet while Clark pretending to be focused on the story at hand while his mind wandered on what Luthor was up to now. Already his super-senses were picking up sounds all over the city and with just a little concentration he could sifter through what was useless gossip to what maybe important calls for help.

"Hey Smallville."

"Hm?"

"You mentioned your cousin yesterday. Tell me more about her."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know. To kill the time," she said with a look of frustration.

"Well her name is Kara Kent and she just started at Smallville High. She's the daughter of my uncle who passed away along with my aunt. She lives my father and mother who are raising her until she can go out on her own and --"

"Save it for another time Kent here comes Turpin."

Turpin started their way until he saw Clark and Lois then he back tracked and started the other way.

"Turpin, wait. We just want a statement!"

"Lois hold up!" Clark called after her.

--

Red Son stepped out of the chamber and stood tall as the technicians brought him his uniform.

"I have been called early...why?" said Red Son.

"Our leader calls for it."

"If my services is required then let no time be wasted."

"Wait, we want to give you this first. It is an energy nutrient we designed for your metabolism. It will give you the full depth of your powers."

"Thank you comrade. Now I must be gone," said Red Son as he swiftly changed and flew off.

--

At Lexcorp, Luthor waited in his office while Rex Mason went to engage his target. His interested buyers were watching every moment and all of the money he would inquire laid in the victory of his element man winning the ultimate trophy for his collection. A sick grin crossed his face and he leaned back in his chair as he was about to watch the most entertaining show on earth.


	11. Chapter 11: When Disaster Struck!

All-Star Superman #11 "When Disaster Struck!"

Red Sun cut across half the globe at many times the speed of sound by skirting across the edge of the Earth's orbit and ricocheting back into Earth's atmosphere. His reentry sent shock waves across the sky as he broke the sound barrier in his quest to attack Metropolis and defeat the Man of Steel.

--

Clark padded along behind Lois as she fired off a series of direct questions to Detective Turpin who seemed uninterested in saying a word to them. As they rounded the hall Lois passed the Detective and blocked off the hallway.

"I asked you a question, Detective Turpin. What happened to Doctor Poach?" said Lois.

"We just fished him out of Hobbs Bay, Lane. You're already late to cover that story since I just got done talking to the Gotham Gazette."

Lois glowered at Detective Turpin in which case Clark pulled her aside.

"Let it go Lois."

"Since when do you take his side?" asked Lois.

"Who said I'm taking any one's side?" Clark was quick to respond.

"Fine," said Lois as she walked off.

Clark lingered for a moment more as he watched Detective Turpin stand in the hall way with his back to them. And then left to catch up with Lois.

--

Rex popped his neck on both sides before finding the spot where he planned to ambush Red Sun. He changed into an opaque liquid and spread himself across the roof of a building that looked over the Planet Square.

_Heheheheheheh, wait until he gets a load of the Element Man._

_-- _

Orion took off his astro harness and cracked his knuckles as he sized up the nemesis of New Genesis. The man who had laid waste to half the known universe. _**Darkseid. **_

"So we meet again father..."

**"Yesss, and let this be our last encounter for I shall not die this day."**

Orion leaped through the air and shoulder tackled his father to the ground laying a fury of punches into the galactic conqueror's face, but the dread lord of Apokolips was not one to be beaten down like a cowed dog. With a blast of his Omega Force Beams he sent Orion flying through the air where the champion of New Genesis crashed into the sacred keep that protected the Source.

**"Come my timid son. Show me that furious temper. Let your dark side out so that this can be a true test of our powers."**

Orion roared as he leaped out of the sacred keep and struck Darkseid with a blow that knocked the universal oppressor on his backside. Pressing his advantage Orion grabbed Darkseid by the foot and repeatedly slammed him into the ground several times before throwing him through a siege tank.

"Get UP!" Orion yelled.

A powerful burst of energy sent the rubble of the siege tank flying at Orion, but the Dog Of War dispersed the flying projectiles with the wrist mounts from his Astro Harness.

"If that's the best you can do father then this battle is assuredly mine!"

**"I will breathe my last before I see you as victor," **said Darkseid.

The two charged toward each other like rampaging animals with only their anger guiding their actions. For every blow struck the heavens shook and leveled what remained of the city around them.

Never had any of Orion's friends seen his full fury unleashed and even less had seen the power of Darkseid displayed in a such a brutal fashion.

--

For an entire moment the city of Metropolis seemed to stand still. And then a massive explosion centered in the middle of the city created a panic unlike any had seen before. People rushed from their high rent apartments, places of work, and shopping stores to get clear of the battle that was raging on between Metamorpho the Element Man and Red Sun the Soviet Superman.

"How DARE you strike a representative of the Russian government!" said Red Sun as he grappled with Metamorpho.

"I dare a lot of things, and trust me on this pal. You haven't seen how vile I can get.," Metamorpho said with a smirk. "I hope you can hold your breath."

Without any warning Metamorpho changed into a gaseous form and entered Red Sun's nose. The Comrade of Steel clasped his throat as he choked on the intruding element man who was now inside of him.

--

Not too far away Lex Luthor watched with much delight as his Element Man was making short work of the Russian powerhouse whose power could one day rival the Man of Steel's. He then searched the features of the foreign dignitaries who were interested in the Metamorpho technology.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Luthor.

One of the dignitaries translators bowed down and listened to what he was to tell Luthor and than forwarded what was said.

"They say that Metamorpho is impressive so far, but they had expected to see a demonstration against Superman."

"That is coming up. I assure you," Luthor said with a smile forming on his face afterward.

The translator interpreted that to the dignitaries and they resumed their watch of the battle.

--

Driving on the Metropolis freeway the super-keen eyes of Clark Kent took notice of the smoke rising from the city and he turned to Lois.

"You know, Lois. You're right. I was siding with Turpin back there. You were acting totally unprofessional."

"WHAT?! How dare you, Clark. You're supposed to be my partner."

"Well, when you act like that I don't want to be around you. It's bad for not only your image, but mine as well."

Lois stopped the car. "Fine, you can walk the rest of the way back."

"Fine, I will," Clark said.

Lois drove off pissed and once she was out of eye sight Clark walked into the nearby bushes.

"Sorry Lois, but this is a job for **Superman!**"

Pulling open his shirt the bright sun light almost seemed to give the big red S a surreal glow. It was hardly a moment later when the Man of Tomorrow flew off to see what the trouble was in his adopted city.

--

Red Sun started to panic as he couldn't catch his breath. It felt like something was gumming up his lungs and he was incapable of getting enough breath to expel the Element Man with his own Super-Breath. It seemed almost assured that he would die until Superman appeared on the scene.

"You again," said Superman. Only to pause when he noticed that Red Sun was looking ill and clasping his throat.

Rushing at him with a full burst of super speed the Metropolis Marvel performed the heimlich maneuver to his foe and out came a green glob that appeared to be the reason Red Sun was choking. As Red Sun bent over and placed his palms on his bent knees so he could catch his breath. Superman examined the glob with his microscopic vision.

"What is this thing?" said Superman.

Red Sun couldn't answer as all he could do was hack and cough. However, the glob was quick to respond by wrapping itself around Superman and encasing him inside of a Kryptonite shell.

_Hey Superchump. The name's Metamorpho and I'm going to be your executioner!_

The world's greatest champion writhed in agony as the Kryptonite flooded his body with a form of radiation his body couldn't absorb. For this radiation not only damaged his cells, but with prolonged exposure could out right cause body-wide cellular decay leading to his eventual death. Red Sun watched as he gathered his balance. And an almost cruel grin crossed his face. For some time now he sought to end Superman's menace and now he had the chance to do so. And it was all thanks to that creature that attacked him. Gathering his energies into his hands Red Sun prepared to destroy both with a concentrated blast of solar radiation.

--

A spectacular explosion shook the entire city of Metropolis, and as Lois drove through the city streets she tried to get a clear look of the carnage that was going on ahead. A bright massive light surged forth from the area where Superman was seen battling the two assailants that were tearing up down town. And because it was so blinding Lois had to stop or fear crashing into one of the SCU cruisers that were trying to get into the area.

_I hope you are all right, Superman. _Lois thought as she turned off her car and put on some shades so she can walk the rest of the way.

--

Superman was laid out by the blast and so was Metamorpho. His entire body had never absorbed so much solar energy before. The surplus energy was making it painful to even move. The man of tomorrow rolled onto his back and leaned his head up albeit painfully and he could see that Red Sun was worn out, and almost completely drained of power.

"It didn't work," said Red Sun.

"I-it's ironic. You were created to defend your country from me, and yet you saved me from Metamorpho."

Superman got up shakily and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't suppose we can call it even."

"NO! I must _**destroy you!**_"

Red Sun charged at the Man Of Steel with a burst of speed, which caused the Metropolis Marvel to raise up his hands as he didn't want to fight.

"Wait! I don't know what this overflow of solar energy will do to me! I could be dangerous!"

But there was no appealing to Red Sun. For the Russian super-agent saw red at the signs of his failure and only the death of Superman would cleanse his mistakes from his record. Superman dodged and weaved each attack until he realized that he had to end this nightmare now. With a single punch to Red Sun's jaw and holding back as much strength as possible the world's greatest hero hoped to knock out the supreme soviet. However, when Red Sun's eyes rolled back into his head and his breath left his body Superman suddenly became panicked as he realized he completely underestimated his over-charged strength and now he held the dead Red Sun in his arms.

Nearby Metamorpho regained his senses, but rather than resuming his fight he choose to slink away to gather his wits knowing his boss wouldn't be happy.

--

Lex Luthor slammed his fist down on the table as the foreign dignitaries left disgusted at Luthor's failure. Many of them were enemies of America and hoped to see a way to defeat America and the icon that they claimed as their champion. Lex looked to Mercy and motioned for her to come over.

"Yes boss."

"I want you to find Mason. He's my property. I want what's mine."

"Do you want him alive?"

"I want the body intact. Use whatever means necessary."

A devilish smirk crossed Mercy's face.

"You got it Lex."

After Mercy left Lex steepled his fingers. He started to contemplate how he could use the death of Red Sun against Superman, and whether to step up the next phase of his Russian super soldier project.

--

The Fortress of Solitude almost seemed barren and lifeless compared to the activity that used to give it some semblance of a home away from home. It was here Superman made a place for all of his trophies from other worlds and pens for animals whom had no where else to go. Despite the appearance on the outside of the Fortress. It's design allowed it to have maximum storage space through kryptonain pocket dimension technology. Inside the memorial to his parents, Clark was kneeled in front of them. Not in his costume, but in plain civilian clothes with his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. A doubtful look was on his face.

"Is this the life you intended for me? A life where everyday I must choose where my responsibilities lie and what I'm capable of doing?"

Silence filled the room. It did nothing to fill the emptiness that Clark felt. And then as if Jor-El's ghost had spoken from the grave Clark could hear his birth father's comforting words.

_You bear a great weight on your shoulders my son. It is a weight that you bear alone. Though, your lifestyle has given you a strong sense of humanity. You can never truly fit in with them. You will always bear a great responsibility to the ones you love. Never forget that. Never forget where you came from. And never forget that you are always loved._

And then silence. Clark was almost brought to tears hearing his birth father's voice. He felt the depth of love his father felt for him. Even though he knew that it was a concept that his people had long since traded for cold logic and stunning intellect. Not questioning the advice. Clark pulled open his shirt revealing the big red S because he knew that he now had to face the coming storm over his recent action.


End file.
